On the road again
by Duam78
Summary: suite de Meeting The Doctor ... 6 mois plus tard... je retrouve le Docteur et pars pour une aventure qui changera ma vie à jamais ...
1. Chapter 1 : Un voyage en train

**Un voyage en train peut vous réserver des surprises...**

Seule assise sur un banc du hall de la gare de Nantes, j'attendais le train pour Paris qui devait arriver dans 30 minutes. J'étais debout depuis plus de 3 heures, et il n'était que 8h du matin… La journée serait longue.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le billet que je tenais à la main, mais ils semblaient ne pas le voir. C'était comme si le billet était invisible, mes yeux fixaient un point imaginaire sur le sol. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que j'aille à cette formation sur les archives… et en plus, elle durait toute la journée jusqu'à 18h30 … Je n'étais pas couchée… je rentrais le soir même sur Challans…

Je levais les yeux vers l'horloge, 8h10. Que le temps passe lentement lorsque l'on s'ennuie ! Je plongeais ma main dans mon sac et en ressortis un livre, pour essayer de faire passer le temps, mais je n'avais pas la tête à lire, encore moins un livre en anglais ; j'avais emporté The Stone Rose, un livre sur Doctor Who. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais pris celui-là, alors que je devais finir le Dan Brown que j'avais acheté deux jours auparavant… je fermai les yeux, laissant mon esprit vagabonder, là où il le souhaiterait, et comme chaque fois que je le faisais, il m'emmenait toujours au même endroit, au même moment, il y a un peu plus de quatre mois… Noël… les Christallites et Lui, le Docteur …

J'étais spectatrice de ce moment, comme si je le voyais sur un écran de cinéma… C'était la dernière fois que je l'avais vu… l'image devint plus nette, nous étions dans le Tardis, à Chartres, sur le parvis de la Cathédrale… Il venait de me proposer de voyager avec lui, pour « mériter » mon rang de Lady of the Tardis, celui qu'il avait trouvé en consultant le Forum Beans on Toast... J'étais aux anges, j'allais voyager avec le Docteur, le dernier des Timelords… Il avait déjà appuyé sur les commandes de dématérialisation avant même que je ne finisse ma phrase dans laquelle je lui disais que j'acceptais, bien évidemment. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, moi aussi et nos yeux pétillaient d'excitation et d'impatience…

Soudain, je vis l'intérieur du Tardis pâlir et devenir transparent, la cathédrale se devinait au travers du décor corail. Le Docteur devenait, tel un fantôme, pâle et translucide… son sourire s'était transformé en un rictus mêlant peur et incompréhension. Ses yeux me fixaient, lui et le Tardis étaient en train de disparaître, mais sans moi… Le Docteur me disait quelque chose, mais je ne comprenais pas, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure… avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement, je réussis à lire sur ses lèvres, une phrase qui me glaça le sang, une phrase que je détestais entendre lors des diffusions des épisodes à la télévision, celle que, j'aurais mis ma main à couper, il n'avait et ne dirait jamais dans la « vraie » vie : Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

J'étais là, plantée comme un pauvre sapin solitaire, à quelques mètres à peine de mon ancien collège… La neige avait commencé à tomber, recouvrant la pelouse, transformant le vert de l'herbe en un tapis de coton blanc. J'étais immobile, les yeux et les joues humides des larmes qui coulaient toutes seules. Il était parti, il m'avait laissée là. Mon unique chance de devenir sa compagne de voyage venait de s'envoler… Que s'était-il passé ?

Je frissonnai, et m'aperçu que j'étais en simple gilet dehors par -3°. Mon manteau était resté à bord du Tardis, sur la rampe d'accès… Super, en plus d'être abandonnée, j'allais attraper la crève ! Sortant enfin de ma transe, je m'étais alors dirigée vers la maison de mon père, consciente que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais plus le Docteur de ma vie…

**Voix** : Le train à destination de Paris va entrer en gare voie 2.

La voix de Mme Seuneuceufeu me fit sursauter, mon cœur battait au moins à 100 pulsations par minute, proche de la tachycardie… Maudissant intérieurement l'hôtesse, je me levai pour aller vers le quai n°2, qui était bien évidement à l'opposé du lieu que j'avais choisi pour m'asseoir… comme toujours… Le TGV finissait de ralentir lorsque je pénétrai sur le quai. Je me dirigeai vers le composteur automatique et la machine émis son bruit particulier. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve le wagon n°10, et la place n°42. Je souris intérieurement en regardant ces deux nombres… Atteignant enfin le wagon, je montais les trois marches et tournais à gauche. La place 42 était une des quatre places centrales. J'aimais bien ces places, car si la chance était avec moi, personne ne serait en face et je pourrais étaler mes jambes… Une fois installée, je posais le livre sur la « table », rangeais mon billet, là où je pourrais le retrouver lors du contrôle et laissais mon regard vagabonder au travers de la vitre.

5 minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque je sentis la secousse indiquant que le train allait quitter la gare. Dans 2h30, je serais à Paris. Je n'avais qu'une envie, sécher la formation pour aller me promener dans un parc, m'asseoir et profiter du beau temps qui avait été annoncé à la radio.

Le bercement du train eut raison de mes derniers essais pour garder les yeux ouverts, et je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

**Voix** : Billet s'il vous plaît !

La voix du contrôleur me réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de derrière moi, elle avait un je ne sais quoi de familier, c'était peut-être ce petit reste d'accent à peine perceptible, mais un accent venant d'où ? Mon regard fut attiré par le temps à l'extérieur. La pluie frappait violemment la vitre, un orage avait dû éclater alors que je dormais… Comme d'habitude, Mr Météo s'était planté… Revenant à ce qui était le plus urgent, je pris mon sac pour chercher mon billet que j'avais rangé à l'intérieur avant le départ du train. Je farfouillai partout, la panique commençait à me gagner… Où était ce satané billet ?

**Le contrôleur** : Bonjour Mademoiselle, Billet s'il vous plait !

Ça y est, il était juste à coté de moi, et je ne le trouvais pas …

**Maud** : Oui, bonjour, excusez-moi, je le cherche, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir rangé dans mon sac, et je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus…

**Le contrôleur** : Ne vous pressez pas, nous, les hommes, nous savons bien que les sacs des femmes sont bien plus grands à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !

Les mots prononcés par le contrôleur eurent pour effet de me faire stopper ma recherche… Il devait avoir vu mon livre, et connaissait la série … il savait que cette phrase me ferait réagir… Je sentis son corps se rapprocher de moi et vit une main passer à ma hauteur et se diriger vers le livre. Ses doigts agrippèrent une enveloppe coincée entre deux pages. Les Billets ! Ils m'avaient servit de marque page… Quel boulet je peux être parfois …

Je n'osais pas le regarder, j'avais un peu honte… Il valida le billet et me le rendit.

**Le contrôleur** : Merci et passez un bon voyage Mademoiselle, ou devrais-je dire Lady of the Tardis ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles**

Le contrôleur venait de m'appeler Lady of the Tradis … Avais-je bien entendu ? Ou étais-je encore en train de rêver ? Je ne m'étais sûrement pas réveillée… Je dormais encore, la tête collée à la fenêtre, avachie sur le siège, mes jambes posées sur le fauteuil d'en face… Et je rêvais, je faisais d'ailleurs souvent ce rêve, jamais dans les mêmes endroits d'ailleurs, cela dépendait de ce que j'avais à faire le lendemain… Cela se passait dans la rue, chez moi, au travail, sur la plage de St-Jean… Et aujourd'hui, c'était dans un train… Oui, c'est ça je rêvais…

Je relevais la tête pour voir si le contrôleur était toujours dans le wagon, il était arrivé à la dernière personne du couloir et allait franchir les portes pour se rendre dans le suivant. Le _slouch_ particulier du son d'ouverture des portes des trains se fit entendre et il pénétra dans le sas.

Je restais pétrifiée sur le siège. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, j'avais entraperçu ses chaussures… Des chaussures d'un ton beige, et j'aurais parié que c'était des converses… Mais cela ne se pouvait…

Machinalement, je me pinçais pour me forcer à me réveiller… Mais au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne ressentis qu'une vive douleur dans l'avant-bras gauche. Non, c'était limpide maintenant, je ne rêvais pas …

Je m'extirpai du double siège et remontai le couloir jusqu'aux portes. Rien d'étonnant ni de bizarre n'était visible dans l'entrée. Je jetais un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite. Rien. Tout était calme et là où cela devait être… J'avançais machinalement et ouvris la seconde porte amenant au wagon suivant. En entrant, j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir celui que je suivais passer les portes suivantes. Une montée d'adrénaline monta en moi, je courrais presque entre les sièges pour le rattraper, bousculant au passage des bras ou des pieds qui dépassaient. Une nouvelle porte, un nouveau sas, un nouveau wagon, et toujours le même écart qui nous séparait. J'arriverai de toute façon à le coincer au dernier wagon… Il ne peut s'échapper d'un train en marche… C'était le 5e que je traversais, il n'en restait plus qu'un et après c'était la locomotive… J'allais enfin savoir si j'hallucinais (et dans ce cas là, direct chez le psy en rentrant) ou si c'était vraiment LUI, le Docteur…

La dernière porte. J'avançais lentement ma main vers le mécanisme d'ouverture, ce petit bouton vert qui me séparait de la réponse. Mon index vint se placer dessus mais n'appuya pas… J'hésitais… Si ce n'était pas lui… Comment allais-je réagir ? J'étais à peine remise de son brutal départ. Et je ne pourrais pas revivre ces quatre mois d'attente, d'espérance… Je retirais mon doigt du bouton et fis demi-tour. J'avais à peine parcouru la moitié du couloir que je retournais devant la porte. Ma main s'avança plus sûrement vers le bouton et pressa le mécanisme. Le slouch se fit entendre et là devant moi, ce n'était pas la seconde moitié de la double porte que se dressait, mais deux portes de bois bleu avec sur l'une une pancarte qui disait « Police Telephone Free for use of public … pull to open ». C'était lui… Enfin, elle… Enfin le Tardis… Il était là devant moi, les portes fermées, mais bien réel…

Réel ? Ou alors j'avais vraiment des hallucinations ? Ma main se posa sur le bois de la porte, rugueux, usé par le temps et les voyages dans l'espace… mais bien là. Je posais la main sur la poignée et j'allais pousser pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle me fut arrachée des mains.

**Voix 1 **: C'est pas trop tôt ! Elle est toujours aussi lente Docteur ?

L'intérieur du Tardis rayonnait devant moi, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, toujours ce même bazar organisé, toujours ce manteau posé négligemment sur la rampe, et toujours cette lumière à la fois douce et aveuglante…

Et devant moi, adossé à la console, les bras croisés, les yeux rieurs et le sourire en coin… Le Docteur…

**Voix 2 **: Une tasse de café ou de thé mademoiselle ?

**Voix 1 **: Vous devriez essayer, il fait le meilleur café au monde !

J'avançais machinalement sur la rampe menant au cœur du vaisseau, à la salle de commande, tout droit vers l'homme qui continuait à me sourire, sans me soucier des autres personnes présentes.

**Maud **: Vous ?

**Ten **: Moi …

**Maud **: …

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire… En fait si, mais ça ne sortait pas de ma gorge. Mes sentiments étaient un mélange de surprise, d'excitation, de joie et de colère. Et je ne savais absolument pas lequel allait sortir le premier si j'ouvrais la bouche…

**Ten **: Maud ? Vous allez bien ?

**Maud **: …

Il s'approcha alors de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient d'une puissance insoupçonnée si on se fiait à son aspect « maigrichon ». J'étais bien, apaisée, heureuse…

**Voix 1 **: Hum Hum… Docteur, tu nous présentes ?

**Ten :** oui, pardon…

Il desserra son étreinte, à mon grand regret, et je me retournais pour faire face aux deux autres passagers.

**Ten **: Maud, voici…

Remise de mes émotions et pleinement consciente de qui se trouvait là, je le coupais dans son élan pour répondre à sa place.

**Maud **: Capitaine Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones…

**Jack **: Ravi de vous connaître Mademoiselle…

**Ten **: Arrête ça tout de suite Jack !

**Jack **: Tu vas me la faire à chaque fois celle-là ?

**Ten **: Autant de fois que ce sera nécessaire…

**Ianto **: Ravi également de vous connaître Mademoiselle, un café peut-être ?

**Maud **: Avec plaisir Ianto, il paraît qu'il est vraiment délicieux…

**Ianto **: C'est ce que certains disent…

**Jack **: Et à lui tu lui dis rien ?

**Ten **: Lui, j'ai pas besoin…

Je m'emparais d'une tasse de café encore fumante et me tournai vers les deux hommes se chamaillant. De vrais gamins ces deux-là… Je m'apprêtais à m'adresser au Docteur pour lui dire combien j'étais heureuse de le revoir, mais les mots qui sortirent de ma bouche ne furent pas ceux-là.

**Maud **: Vous m'avez abandonnée !

Un silence glacial emplit la pièce, Jack me regardait, médusé, Ianto regardait le Docteur attendant la réponse, et le Docteur était figé sur place, son visage était sombre et ses yeux embrumés.

**Ten **: Oui, je sais, je suis déso…

**Maud **: Oh non… Ne dites pas ça, surtout ne le dites pas…

**Ten **: J'ai dû aller aider un jeune garçon et sa mère, le Tardis a pensé que c'était trop dangereux et vous a laissé sur place, il l'a fait pour vous protéger…

**Maud **: Et le téléphone, vous ne connaissez pas ? Ça fait quatre mois ! J'étais arrivée à un point où je pensais que j'avais inventé cette histoire de toutes pièces, vu que vos « amis » se sont chargés d'effacer la moindre trace de ce qui s'était passé …

**Jack **: Ouhou ! Mais c'est que la demoiselle a du caractère, je commence à l'apprécier de plus en plus !

**Ten** : Jack… Non !

Et Jack parti dans un éclat de rire qui fit fondre la tension qui régnait dans la salle. Son rire était tellement communicatif, que nous ne pûmes nous retenir et nous nous joignîmes à lui. Même Ianto esquissa un petit sourire. Le fou rire passé, je regardais le Docteur et lui dit :

**Maud **: Je ne vous en veux pas en fait, j'aurais tellement aimé venir avec vous…

**Ten **: Et bien, dans ce cas, allons-y !


	3. Chapter 3 : Oh, Oh… Problèmes…

**Oh, Oh… Problèmes…**

Le Docteur se pencha pour activer le Tardis, mais je le coupais dans son élan.

**Maud** : Ohlà… minute papillon…

Il se figea dans la position qu'il avait et qui ne devait pas être agréable… avachi sur la console, une jambe en l'air pour faire contrepoids afin de ne pas tomber et le bras tendu vers le levier d'activation du piston central. Malgré cette position des plus inconfortable, il ne bougeai pas, il avait simplement tourné la tête vers moi et me regardais interloqué.

**Maud** : Vous croyez qu'il vous suffit d'arriver sur votre cheval blanc avec votre beau sourire pour que l'on vous suive aveuglément ?

J**ack** : Touché ! _(*en français dans le texte)_

**Ianto** : Jack, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment …

**Ten** : Vous ne voulez pas venir ?

**Maud** : Je … J'ai jamais dit ça… Mais avant de partir bille en tête, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe et pourquoi les 2/3 de Torchwood sont à bord ?

A peine avais-je dit cette phrase que je le regrettais déjà. Comment avais-je pu oublier la peine qu'ils avaient eue il y a quelques mois. Toshiko et Owen étaient morts. Je me retournais vers Jack et Ianto dont les visages s'étaient assombris par la tristesse. Ianto avait les yeux pleins de larmes, et était à deux doigts de les laisser couler, ceux de Jack étaient pareil, mais il savait se retenir. Je regardais les deux hommes tour à tour, j'étais triste avec eux, mais également vraiment la à l'aise…

**Maud** : Jack, Ianto, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… Je…

**Jack** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il nous faudra encore un peu de temps pour nous y habituer, là c'est encore frais dans nos mémoires. O..Owen et Tosh nous manquent mais nous continuons pour eux…

**Maud** : Ils seraient fiers de vous, j'en suis sûre.

Pour interrompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé, Le Docteur prit les choses en main.

**Ten** : Jack a intercepté une communication venant d'une planète pacifiste faisant cas d'un dérèglement climatique inhabituel. Il m'a contacté et comme à Cardiff, c'est assez calme en ce moment, ils sont venus avec moi, Gwen ayant préféré rester avec Rhys. Et comme cela ne me semble pas dangereux, car j'y suis passé il y a quelques temps, en simple visiteur, je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure occasion de payer ma dette et de tenir la promesse que je vous avais faite.

**Maud** : O..kay… et c'est quelle planète ?

**Ten** : Barcelona !

**Maud** : Vous plaisantez ?

**Ten** : Non, pourquoi ?

**Maud** : Barcelona ? LA planète Barcelona ? Celle des chiens sans truffe ?

**Jack** : Vous m'aviez prévenu qu'elle vous, heu… nous connaissait bien, mais là, je suis soufflé… Y'en a beaucoup qui savent que vous existez réellement…

**Ten** : à ma connaissance, ils doivent être… attends… Maud, Isabelle, Willy, Laurence et Marc… 5 !

**Jack** : Vous savez que ce sont des couvertures, ces séries, quand même, si tout le monde est au courant, autant arrêter et tout révéler !

**Maud** : Doucement Cowboy ! Déjà, on n'est pas tout le monde, et je peux vous dire que ni moi, ni Isabelle, ni les autres ne vous « dénonceront », ni vous, Jack, ni le Docteur…

**Ten** : J'ai une entière confiance en eux Jack… Ils m'ont aidé, plus qu'ils en avaient le devoir, sans jamais rien demander en retour.

Sentant que cela n'allait amener nulle part, je décidais de reprendre les choses en main.

**Maud** : Bref… Alors, on le fait ce petit voyage ?

Et afin de détendre l'atmosphère et d'embêter un peu les deux membres de Torchwood (car quand j'aime bien les gens, je les taquine, j'y peux rien, c'est automatique)

**Maud** : Au fait Ianto ?

**Ianto** : Oui ?

**Maud** : Cette histoire de Chronomètre, elle est vraie ?

**Ianto** : Chrono… non… heu… non…

**Jack** : Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir Ianto …

Ianto se mit à rougir sous le commentaire de Jack qui affirmait ce que lui voulait infirmer. Jack était fier de sa farce et un sourire éclatant lui barrait le visage.

**Ten** : Bon, si on y allait ?

**Maud** : En avant toute Doct…

À peine avais-je fini ma phrase que le Tardis fut secoué de toute part. Nous nous accrochâmes à ce que nous pûmes mais les secousses étaient trop fortes. Je lâchai ma prise et allai percuter la console centrale, la tête la première dans un Bang magistral qui résonna dans l'ensemble de la pièce.

Le Docteur essayait désespérément d'atteindre les commandes, mais son corps était balancé de droite à gauche, et il n'arrivait pas à se stabiliser. Jack et Ianto s'accrochaient désespérément aux arcs du Tardis, et tentaient d'éviter les nombreux objets volant à travers la salle. Au bout de ce qui me sembla avoir duré cinq bonnes minutes, le Tardis effectua un dernier soubresaut et s'immobilisa.

Nous étions affalés sur le sol du Tardis, chacun dans un coin. Ianto vint à ma rencontre pour m'aider à me relever. J'étais encore dans les vapes après le coup reçu à la tête lorsque j'étais tombée contre la console. Un bruit étrange résonnait dans ma tête, comme si on répétait les mêmes mots sans arrêt, mais que ces mots étaient prononcés dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas.

**Ianto** : Tu vas bien ?

**Maud** : Heu... Oui, ça devrait aller après une bonne aspirine.

Je m'agrippai à la main que me tendais Ianto et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le reste de l'équipe. Qui s'était elle aussi relevée.

**Maud** : Docteur ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'écouter la réponse, une immense douleur me traversa le crâne, comme si on y enfonçait des centaines d'épingles.

**Voix **:_ ' Kaslin yiotr uruka niasim '_

**Maud** : Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………….

**Voix **:_ ' Kaslin yiotr uruka niasim ' ' Kaslin yiotr uruka niasim ' ' Kaslin yiotr uruka niasim '…_

**Maud** : Oh mon Dieu... mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ma tête…

La douleur était telle que je m'écroulais à terre, Ianto eut juste le temps d'interposer son corps contre la console pour éviter à ma tête un second choc. J'étais allongée contre son torse, les deux mains sur mes tempes, cherchant un moyen de faire partir cette douleur atroce…

**Jack et Ten** : Maud ?

**Maud** : J'ai mal… Ma tête va exploser !

Ten se pencha vers moi et sorti son tournevis sonique, puis le braqua vers ma tête…

**Ten** : c'est impossible…

**Jack** : qu'est-ce que c'est Docteur ?

**Ten** : ça ne se peut…

**Ianto** : Il faut faire quelque chose, elle ne va pas tenir longtemps !

**Voix **:_ ' Kaslin yiotr uruka niasim '_

**Maud** : Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………. _' Kaslin yiotr uruka niasim '_

**Jack** : Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

**Ten** : Impossible…

**Jack** : Docteur ?

**Ten** : C'est juste impossible…

**Maud** : '_ Kaslin yiotr uruka niasim '_

Le Docteur s'approcha de l'écran de contrôle de la console. Jack le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et sur les visages des deux hommes, une expression d'étonnement s'afficha.

**Ten** : Nous… Nous… Nous avons voyagé à travers le temps et l'espace…

**Jack** : Docteur, c'est bien ce que je pense ?

**Ten** : Oui, c'est elle, c'est la planète Aliotha…

Le Docteur releva les yeux vers moi en essayant de cacher son inquiétude mais il ne trompait personne. Il était terrifié, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose… les ennuis arrivaient… mais je n'étais déjà plus là pour m'en rendre compte…


	4. Chapter 4 : Aliotha

**Aliotha**

Aliotha, 5e planète de la constellation de Karnistia, planète fantôme depuis l'an 151 254 du nouvel ordre cosmique. Elle avait été une planète magnifique au temps de sa splendeur. Les peuples l'habitant étaient de pacifistes humanoïdes, recherchant des alliances marchandes avec les planètes du système. Technologiquement avancée, Aliotha dépassait ses voisines de loin et échangeait volontiers ses connaissances avec d'autres mondes.

C'était sans compter la pire des menaces… La jalousie et la recherche du pouvoir absolu. Le Colonel Artof, chef de Silvunia, la 2de planète de la constellation de Karnistia, cherchait depuis longtemps à s'emparer d'Aliotha, mais sans succès… Les alliances qu'il avait tenté de faire avec les autres planètes avaient toutes échoué, les dirigeants préférant continuer à jouir des bienfaits apportés par Aliotha, plutôt que de leur voler. Artof n'eut donc plus qu'une seule solution pour s'emparer de ce qu'il voulait, faire renaître une puissante force destructrice et manipulatrice en brisant les sceaux la retenant prisonnière, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle ferait une fois libre. Détruire, massacrer, anéantir, annihiler toute forme de vie présente. Les vies humaines ne valaient rien pour lui, tant qu'il obtenait le savoir ancestral des Aliothiens, savoir précieusement gardé secret depuis des millénaires.

Artof était alors parti sur la montagne sacrée de Isenlerd, lieu mythologique où aurait été défait la bête. La légende voulait que pour la faire ressusciter, il fallait se sacrifier, avant de renaître et pouvoir la contrôler. Fou de jalousie et d'avidité, le colonel s'était alors immolé au sommet de cette colline. Les rares témoins avaient rapportés qu'ils avaient vu Artof danser et psalmaudier tout en étant rongé par les flammes. Ce spectacle funeste aurait duré 5 minutes avant que le corps ne tombe inanimé. Instantanément, un tremblement de terre avait dévasté l'endroit faisant fuir les hommes présents. Des colonnes de fumée s'élevaient dans les airs, tourbillonnaient inlassablement autour du corps. Le lendemain, Artof faisait son apparition au conseil tenu pour désigner son successeur (il avait été déclaré mort suite au témoignage des bergers). Fou de colère, il jura de se venger, vociférants menaces et insultes envers le conseil qui dû l'enfermer à double tour dans un hôpital psychiatrique, méconnaissant alors l'état d'Artof.

C'est le lendemain que tout commença… une épidémie touchant uniquement les hommes sévissait dans la capitale. Les médecins étaient impuissants, rien n'y venait à bout. Artof s'époumonait dans sa cellule, jurant que si on le relâchait, il réussirait à guérir tout le monde. Au bout d'une quinzaine de jours sans succès, le conseil céda face à son impuissance, et libéra Artof. Celui-ci retourna alors sur l'Isenlerd et invoqua la bête, lui indiquant la cible souhaitée : Aliotha.

En quelques jours, les hommes touchés furent guéris et la vie reprit dans la capitale. Jusqu'au jour où le conseil reçut un appel au secours de leur partenaire commercial Aliotha. Une étrange épidémie, ne touchant que les hommes, sévissait sur l'ensemble du continent. Les morts se comptaient déjà par milliers et les femmes bien que semblant ne pas être atteintes de la maladie, se comportaient bizarrement. Le haut conseil d'Aliotha avait réussit à se réfugier dans le bunker souterrain, mais déjà les premiers signes de la maladie étaient visibles sur certains des conseillers.

Sur Silvunia, les hauts magistrats savaient pertinemment ce qui se passait. Mais ils étaient pieds et poings liés par Artof qui avait prit le contrôle de la cité. Un des conseillers avait cependant réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la salle des communications et avait lancé un SOS intersidéral, espérant que quelqu'un vienne les sauver, eux et la planète Aliotha.

Le SOS fut reçu par un homme, un voyageur solitaire, le dernier de son espèce. Lorsqu'il avait entendu l'alarme de son vaisseau, il avait été tenté de ne pas y répondre. Que pouvait-il y faire, lui qui n'avait pas réussit à sauver sa propre planète… Mais au fond de lui, subsistait une faible lueur d'espoir et de volonté. Il entra alors les coordonnées reçues avec la demande d'aide et lança les moteurs.

Son vaisseau se matérialisa dans la cour arrière d'un grand bâtiment austère. Lorsqu'il sortit un homme accouru à sa rencontre, le suppliant de l'aider lui et son peuple. Il le fit entrer dans le vaisseau, et là il écouta attentivement le récit de l'homme. Au fur et à mesure qu'il récitait, le voyageur devenait de plus en plus livide. C'était impossible. Ces créatures avaient été défaites lors d'une guerre commune des millénaires auparavant et son peuple avait effacé des mémoires collectives toute trace de leurs existences, afin qu'elles ne réapparaissent plus jamais, leurs noms avaient été effacés et l'incantation permettant de les ressusciter avait été détruite. Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre en doute e que lui disait l'homme. Ils avaient donc échoué. Un spécimen de la Bête avait réussi à renaître et il était le seul à pouvoir tenter de l'arrêter, là où apparemment ses semblables avaient échoué. Il actionna les capteurs dimensionnels et essaya de récupérer des informations sur l'état de la planète Aliotha. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang… les 2/3 des habitants mâles avaient été massacrés et le 1/3 restant était sur le point de succomber. Seules les femmes étaient épargnées, mais cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il était trop tard pour les sauver. La seule solution était de condamner à jamais l'accès à la planète, ce qui empêcherait la bête de s'en prendre à d'autres mondes, mais ce qui signifiait également le sacrifice de millions de vies innocentes. A nouveau, il était devant ce choix cornélien… mais à nouveau, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il pianota sur le clavier de la console et mit en place une camisole dimensionnelle autour de la planète. Un horrible hurlement résonna alors dans l'espace, venant de la bête qui avait comprit, un peu tard, qu'elle venait de se faire piéger.

' _**Kaslin yiotr uruka niasim '**_

C'était il y a une éternité… Mais le Docteur n'avait jamais oublié… Et voilà qu'il entendait cette phrase à nouveau, dans la bouche de celle à qui il avait promis un voyage tranquille et sans problème.


	5. Chapter 5 : Welcome in London

_**Welcome in London**_

**Jack** : Docteur ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais cette planète disparue depuis des milliers d'années …

**Ten** : Effectivement, elle l'était… je m'en étais pourtant assuré personnellement…

Les deux hommes avaient toujours le regard fixé sur l'écran. Le Docteur était hypnotisé par ce qu'il y voyait …

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ce point à la surface de la planète ? On dirait…

**Ten** : La camisole dimensionnelle est percée… Impossible… elle est infranchissable, mes semblables l'ont créé spécialement pour retenir à jamais les pires créatures. Mais comment ?

**Ianto** : Docteur ? Jack ?

Ianto avait déposé mon corps inconscient sur le sol et avait rejoint son supérieur aux cotés du Docteur. Il eut à peine le temps de parcourir les quelques mètres les séparant, qu'une nouvelle secousse se produisit, plus courte. Toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran, le Docteur avait un regard de plus en plus effrayé.

**Ten** : Nous sommes attirés vers la planète… c'est pas bon…

**Ianto** : Pourquoi le Tardis ne réagit-il pas ?

**Ten** : On dirait que la camisole a été reprogrammée pour servir d'aimant et attirer les vaisseaux qui s'en approchent trop près…

**Jack** : Et donc…

**Ten** : Je crois que nous allons rencontrer la bête… Mais comment a-t-elle pu survivre ? … Mais oui… l'aimant… elle a attiré les vaisseaux et s'est nourrie des équipages… qui sont composés majoritairement…

**Ianto** : …d'hommes ?

Je m'éveillais doucement, j'avais mal partout… comme si un camion m'avait traînée sur des dizaines de mètres. Et ce mal de tête qui continuait, mais bizarrement, je n'entendais plus cette voix étrange…

**Voix** : _Chambre 142 … Monitoring défaillant !_

De quoi ? Que se passe t-il ? Mais où suis-je ? J'ouvris les yeux difficilement… tout était d'un blanc immaculé autour de moi… Je ne comprenais rien… où étais-je ? Je voulu crier « Docteur » mais quelque chose dans ma gorge m'en empêcha.

**Voix** **2** : Ne bougez pas mademoiselle… restez calme… Docteur !

**Docteur** : C'est incroyable… c'est miraculeux !

**Infirmière** : Je vais vous enlever le tube… Toussez en même temps…

La femme tira sur le tube qui entravait ma gorge. La douleur était grande mais ce fut une libération lorsqu'il fut complètement retiré.

**Docteur** : Savez vous où vous êtes ?

**Maud** : Doc.. Docteur ?

**Docteur** : Oui, je suis un docteur, Docteur Robert O'Connell… Vous êtes dans un hôpital… Vous étiez dans un coma profond, je dirai même plus irrécupérable…

**Maud** : DOCTEUR !

**Docteur O'Connell** : Donnez lui un sédatif… la pauvre, ça va faire 10 ans qu'elle « dormait »… ça doit être difficile pour elle … Vous rappelez vous votre nom ?

**Maud** : Maud.

**Infirmière** : Elle divague… elle s'appelle Delphine.

**Maud** : Non, Delphine c'est mon deuxième prénom… mais où sommes nous ?

**Infirmière** : Non, Mademoiselle, vous vous appelez Delphine St John.

**Maud** : Mais non, je voyageais avec le Docteur et je suis tombée et … j'ai dû m'évanouir… je suis en train de rêver… c'est ça … c'est pas possible…

**Docteur O'Connell **: Vous avez eu un accident de voiture il y a 10 ans.

**Maud** : Non… C'est faux… j'étais dans le Tardis… et… et…

**Docteur** **O'Connell**: Faites lui les examens de routine et laissons la se reposer. Je vous envoie le Psychologue. Il vous aidera à retrouver la mémoire.

**Maud** : mais je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire !

L'infirmière et le Médecin sortirent de la chambre. J'essayais de me lever, mais mes membres ne semblaient pas vouloir m'obéir. J'allais réessayer lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra.

**L'homme **: Bonjour Delphine, Je suis le Docteur Matt Harper. Comment allez vous ?

**Maud** : Je ne m'appelle pas Delphine, mais Maud. Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi je suis là et pas dans le Tardis avec le Docteur, Jack et Ianto ?

**Dr Matt Harper** : Jack ? Ianto ? Vous ne parlez pas du Capitaine Jack et de Ianto Jones ?

**Maud** : Vous... Vous les connaissez ? Oh mon Dieu, merci… je croyais que je devenais folle…

**Dr Matt Harper** : Mais comment les connaissez vous ?

**Maud** : Je voyageais avec eux, il n'y a pas 10 minutes… Et d'un coup, je me retrouve ici… Et vous me dites que je m'appelle Delphine, que j'ai eu un accident de voiture et que ça fait 10 ans que je suis dans le coma…

**Dr Matt Harper** : Mais, vous vous appelez bien Delphine et cet accident vous est réellement arrivé, j'étais interne à cette époque… Que se passe t-il ? Ne bougez pas, je reviens…

**Maud** : Attendez…

Mais il avait déjà franchi la porte et j'entendais ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Mes forces revenant peu à peu, je décidais de tenter une nouvelle fois de me lever. Au bout de cinq minutes d'effort, j'étais assise au bord du lit, bien décidée à sortir de ce maudit hôpital. Je glissais doucement au bas du lit me tenant fermement aux draps. Mes pieds touchèrent le sol, et manquèrent de flancher. Je m'accrochai in extremis à la table de lit. Péniblement, j'atteignis la salle de bain. J'avais soif comme jamais… j'ouvris le robinet et avalais de longues gorgées d'eau. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être désaltérée. Lorsque je relevai la tête, mon regard fut attiré par le reflet du miroir se trouvant au dessus du lavabo. Ce qui j'y vis me glaça le sang. Face à moi, se trouvait une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, rousse avec des tâches de rousseur, maigre avec un teint cadavérique. Je mis un moment avant de comprendre que c'était « mon reflet ». Je levais la main doucement vers ce visage mon « double » faisant de même… Impossible…

**Dr Matt Harper** : Delphine ?

Cachée par la porte de la salle de bain, je hurlais à son encontre :

**Maud** : Je ne suis pas Delphine, Je m'appelle Maud.

**Dr Matt Harper** : Maud, il y a ici des personnes qui voudraient vous voir.

**Maud** : Encore des médecins ? Vous allez m'enfermer pour dépression ou folie ?

**Voix** : je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness…

Le nom que la personne venait de me donner me fit lâcher prise et mes jambes, trop faibles pour me porter se défilèrent et je tombai comme un poids mort.

**Maud** : Outch…

Sonnée, je sentis qu'on me soulevait et que l'on me rallongeait sur le lit. Je voyais trouble, et dus attendre quelques minutes pour y voir plus clair. A ce moment, j'aperçu, faisant face au lit, quatre personnes. Le Docteur Matt Harper assis sur le bord du lit commença à dire :

**Dr Matt Harper** : Del… Maud, je vous présente…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase… Je savais très bien qui ils étaient.

**Maud** : Capitaine Jack Harkness, Dr Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper et … Oh mon Dieu… c'est pas possible? Ça y est, je sais où je suis… Vous … Vous êtes…


	6. Chapter 6 : London or not London ?

_**London or not London ?**_

J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Debout, devant moi, la personne que je croyais ne jamais pouvoir rencontrer… Elle était là, à coté de Gwen, souriant avec un regard remplis à la fois d'interrogation et de compassion.

**Maud** : Rose Tyler ?

**Rose** : Rose Tyler Smith pour être precise.

**Maud** : Je suis dans le monde parallèle, le monde de Pete ?

**Rose** : Oui. Et d'après ce que Matt nous a dit, j'ai l'impression que toi, tu n'en fais pas partie.

Owen se tourna vers le médecin.

**Owen** : Matt, tu penses que son état de santé lui permet de nous accompagner ?

**Matt** : d'Après les premiers examens, elle est en pleine forme malgré le fait qu'elle était depuis dix ans dans un profond coma. Très étonnant…

**Gwen** : Je vais chercher un fauteuil roulant.

**Jack** : Bon, assez de temps perdu, il ne vaut mieux pas s'attarder ici. Matt, merci de nous avoir appelé.

Gwen revint avec la chaise roulante et Jack et Owen m'aidèrent à m'y asseoir. Rose récupéra les rares affaires qui étaient dans la pièce et me couvrit avec une couverture. Notre groupe ne passait pas inaperçu dans les couloirs, mais bien que nous croisâmes quantité d'infirmière et de médecins, personne ne s'interposa ou nous posa des questions. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'osai poser une question.

Maud : où va t-on ?

Jack : Nous t'emmenons à Torchwood !

Maud : Je croyais qu'on était à Londres?

Jack : C'est exact.

Maud : Mais Torchwood est à Cardiff non ?

Jack : Cardiff ? Pourquoi y aurait-il une antenne de Torchwood à Cardiff ?

Maud : Ben…

On était arrivé au Rez-de-Chaussée. Jack nous quitta afin d'avancer le SUV près des portes d'entrées.

**Matt** : Bon, c'est là qu'on se quitte. Bon courage Maud, j'espère que tout s'arrangera pour vous, même si je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive. Owen, On se voit dimanche ?

**Owen** : Bien sûr, sauf si la fin du monde arrive d'ici là … salut frangin !

**Maud** : Frangin ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étonner d'avantage, jack venait de garer le SUV et Rose me poussait vers le véhicule.

**Jack** : Prochain arrêt Torchwood !

**Maud** : Bon ben … Allons-y Alonzo !

**Rose** : Je sens qu'il y en a un avec qui tu vas bien t'entendre …

_[Note de l'auteur : ON] Je sais que je ne suis pas censée connaître ce qui se passe dans le Tardis, vu que je n'y suis plus, du moins plus réellement ^^ Mais bon, si je ne vous le raconte pas, je crois que je vais me faire :caillou par certaines :ninja _

_Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas perdus avec les deux Jack et Ianto ) [Note de l'auteur : OFF]_

**Ten** : Je n'arrive pas à nous défaire du champs d'attraction qui nous mène droit sur la planète.

**Jack** : Tu as essayé de relancer le système ?

**Ten** : ça ne mènera à rien….

**Ianto** : Docteur ?

**Ten** : Pas maintenant, je suis occupé…

**Ianto** : Mais, elle se réveille …

Le Docteur releva les yeux de son écran et les dirigea vers la direction du corps allongé à même le sol.

**Ten** : Maud ?

**« Maud »** : 'Kaslin yiotr uruka niasim' … Vous allez tous mourir …

Jack : Je ne pense pas que ce soit Maud ?

**Ten** : Qui êtes vous ?

**« Maud »** : On n'a nommé de bien des façons … Mais mon véritable nom est « Gok ».

**Jack** : « Gok » … c'est un nom ça ?

**Ten** : Jack ! Gok était connu chez mon peuple comme le Destructeur des Mondes … C'est pour ça que malgré notre non-interventionnisme, nous l'avons emprisonné ici, pour qu'il cesse ses massacres.

**Ianto** : Comment est-il arrivé dans le corps de Maud et où est-elle « partie » ?

**Ten** : Je n'en sais rien Ianto… et c'est ce qui me fait peur…

**Jack** : Tu ne crois quand même pas que son esprit a été annihilé ?

**Ten** : Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas…

**Jack** : Nous sommes arrivés. Bienvenue à Torchwood !

**Maud** : Nous sommes à Canary Warf ? Mais bien sûr… Torchwood 1 n'a pas été détruit ici…

**Jack** : Détruit ?

**Maud** : Oui, dans mon monde…

**Gwen** : On ferait bien d'entrer si vous voulez avoir cette discussion.

Nous détendîmes du véhicule. L'entrée du bâtiment était immense et un énorme logo était suspendu au dessus d'une sorte de borne d'accueil. Il représentait ce que je reconnu de suite, une cabine de téléphone bleue, mais stylisée…

**Maud** : c'est… le … Tar…

**Rose** : Oui ! Nous avons créé une « couverture » pour les locaux de Torchwood. C'est une compagnie téléphonique. Le premier étage est dédié aux bureaux de Phone Corp, et le reste des bureaux c'est Torchwood. Seuls les espaces de la compagnie sont publics, même le personnel ne sait pas qu'il travaille pour nous… et encore moins, ce que nous y faisons… Mis à part le directeur, bien entendu.

Une sorte de sonnerie retentit sur ma droite et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Ianto Jones apparu. Il garda les portes ouvertes pour qu'on puisse y pénétrer. Jack apposa son pouce sur une sorte de scanner.

**Ianto : **Bonjour Mademoiselle

**Jack** : Aïe … Jamais je ne m'y habituerai…

**Rose** : Pourtant, ça fait 3 ans Jack … Qui croirait qu'un homme sensible se cache derrière ce capitaine aux nerfs d'acier…

**Jack** : On n'aurait pas pu mettre un scanner vocal ou rétinien, plutôt qu'un scanner d'Adn ?

La cabine prit le chemin du 15e et dernier étage. Lorsque les doubles portes s'ouvrirent, un homme nous attendait.

**Homme** : Bienvenue à Torchwood !

**Maud** : Docteur ?

**John** : Ici on m'appelle John Smith. C'est plus pratique…

**Maud** : C'est très déroutant, je vous l'avoue.

**Rose** : J'imagine…

**John** : Ianto, Jack, Owen, Gwen débriefing dans une demie heure. Rose, tu veux bien accompagner Maud et lui donner de quoi se changer.

Tandis que l'équipe entrait dans une grande salle aux vitres teintées, Rose me conduisit vers une autre salle, une sorte d'appartement privatif.

**Rose** : C'est notre deuxième chez-nous… quoi que je devrais peut-être dire « premier » chez-nous, vu le temps qu'on y passe.

**Maud** : Vous …Et John ?

**Rose** : Oui… Mais nous discuterons de ça plus tard… Nous avons tellement de choses à nous raconter… La salle da bain est à droite et tu n'auras qu'à te servir dans la penderie pour les vêtements… Ils devraient t'aller, on doit faire à peu près la même taille. Je te laisse. Rejoins nous quand tu auras fini.

**Maud** : Rose … Merci.

Je me retrouvais seule. Aucun bruit extérieur ne venait troubler le silence de l'appartement. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, afin de prendre une bonne douche chaude et de camoufler les ravages causés par dix années de coma. La salle de bain était assez spartiate. Une douche, deux lavabos et un meuble à étagères sur lesquelles était déposées des serviettes de toilettes et des produits divers. J'enlevais la blouse de l'hôpital et entrait dans la douche. L'eau qui s'écoulait sur mon visage me relaxa. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps, ils m'attendaient. Avec regrets, je sortis de la cabine et attrapais une serviette. Le miroir me renvoyait une image de moi-même tellement différente, que j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre était avec moi dans la pièce.

Une fois séchée, je me dirigeais vers la chambre afin d'emprunter des vêtements à Rose. Je fis coulisser la porte et commençais à faire un choix. J'optais pour un jean et un chemisier bleu. Sur la table d'appoint, je pris un élastique et tressa mes cheveux indisciplinés. De retour dans la salle de bain, j'empruntai le nécessaire de maquillage de Rose et essaya de redonner couleurs et forme à ce visage amaigri. Le résultat était loin d'être parfait, mais ça suffirait…

Je sortis de l'appartement, et regardais dans tous les sens… personne dans les couloirs. Je ne savais pas vraiment où je j'étais censée retrouver les autres. Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle aux vitres teintes, et appuya sur la poignée. Elle était factice. Je regardai autour et aperçu le même mécanisme de reconnaissance s'Adn. Je tapais alors à la vitre pour annoncer ma présence, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre et attendis.

**Voix** : Oui ?

**Maud** : Je dois retrouver Rose Tyler et John Smith.

**Voix** : Attendez un instant.

Au bout de 2 minutes, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et je pénétrais dans une espèce d'anti-chambre. Une femme était assise derrière un bureau. Elle leva les yeux et me fit signe de me diriger vers une porte au fond. Elle appuya sur un bouton, caché sous la table et les portes s'ouvrirent. Encore un ascenseur. Dans la cabine, aucun interrupteur pour choisir son étage … Les portes se fermèrent automatiquement et la descente s'engagea d'elle-même. Il ne devait servir uniquement de liaison directe entre le dernier étage et le …le… 10e …9e …8e … Je fixais des yeux les numéros des étages qui défilaient à une allure folle… 5e … 4e … 3e… Où est-ce que je vais me retrouver ? … 1er… RDC…-1 …-2 … Mais y'avait combien d'étages souterrains ? -8… DING ! -9. J'étais arrivée… enfin c'est ce que je croyais… une secousse me projeta sur le coté gauche de la cabine… C'est impossible, elle se déplaçait horizontalement… - 9A …-9B…-9C. Nouvelle secousse et arrêt de l'appareil. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Ianto me fit signe de le suivre. Il tapa un code à la porte située devant nous et la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Devant moi apparu le Hub, tel que je le connaissais à travers la série, le même à un détail près… pas de Myfanwy.

**Jack** : Très bon choix de tenue, vraiment…

**John** : Jack, arrête de flirter…

**Jack** : Mais je lui fais seulement un compliment…

**John** : Pour toi, c'est déjà flirter… Maud, voici le cœur de Torchwood.

**Maud** : Vous avez une faille… à Londres ?

**John** : Tu en sais vraiment beaucoup sur nous, il va falloir que tu nous expliques, allez tout le monde en salle de réunion…

Tout comme dans mon monde, elle se trouvait à l'étage. John me présenta une chaise et s'assit de l'autre coté juste en face, tandis que les autres prenaient place tout autour. Ianto arriva quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau chargé d'une dizaine de mugs. Il déposa les tasses devant chacun et lorsqu'il arriva à coté de moi, il lui restait 4 tasses.

**Ianto** : Je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais, je t'ai fait un de chaque : café noir, Thé, Cappuccino et chocolat chaud… Si tu veux du lait pour ton café ou du citron, j'en ai aussi.

Il y avait effectivement à coté des tasses, un pichet de lait et une petite assiette avec deux tranches de citron.

**Maud** : Merci beaucoup Ianto. Je vais prendre le Cappuccino.

**John** : Bon, alors, si tu nous racontais ce qui t'est arrivé ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Souvenirs, Souvenirs

Souvenirs, Souvenirs

_A partir de ce chapitre et pour plus de facilité, mon « moi » vampirisé par Gok sera tout simplement nommé Gok ^^ _

Le Docteur, Jack et Ianto étaient toujours coincés dans le Tardis avec en face d'eux Gok qui s'était relevé. Il les fixait avec un air supérieur et vicieux.

**Ten** : Dans quel but avez-vous prit le corps de notre amie ? Que voulez vous ?

**Gok** : La liberté, Docteur ! Que pourrais-je vouloir d'autre selon vous ?

**Ten** : Jamais ! Si je vous libère, c'est la fin de nombreux mondes…

**Gok** : Alors votre amie sera à jamais mon corps de remplacement !

**Ten** : Mais son corps ne vous servira à rien…

**Gok** : Je serais au moins libre de mes mouvements, j'irai de planètes en planètes, d'univers en univers, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un autre corps digne de recevoir mon esprit ou que je trouve un moyen de récupérer le mien !

**Ten** : Je ne peux accepter cette alternative…

Il sortit alors son tournevis sonique et le pointa vers Gok. Il émit un son particulier, si strident que Ianto et Jack durent se boucher les oreilles.

**Gok** : Qu'essayez vous de faire Docteur ?

**Ten** : Je n'essaye rien, je vous ai enfermé dans une prison sonique d'où vous ne pourrez vous échapper.

**Gok** : Impossible…

Gok s'avança d'un pas mais il se heurta à un mur invisible. Le Docteur avait actionné une des cellules du Tardis. Gok était furieux, il tapait de toutes ses forces sur les parois et hurlait des mots incompréhensibles. Ten actionna de nouveau son tournevis sonique et le silence se fit dans la salle de commandes.

**Jack** : Merci. Mais que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

**Ten** : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

**Jack** : Et pour Maud ?

**Ten** : J'espère que là où elle est, elle ne court aucun danger physique ou psychologique...

**Ianto** : Heu… Docteur… et pour nous ?

**Ten** : Comment ça ?

**Ianto** : Nous sommes toujours attirés vers cette planète et nous nous en approchons de plus en plus.

Tous les yeux des membres de Torchwood étaient tournés vers moi. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise face à un « public » et à cet instant précis, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un jury d'examen tels que je l'avais connu durant mes études universitaires. Mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur battait la chamade et des bouffées de chaleur se faisaient ressentir régulièrement.

**Maud** : Heu… Par où commencer ?

**John** : commence par le début, je pense que ce sera le mieux.

Il termina sa phrase par un sourire des plus réconfortant. Il me faisait le même effet que celui de « mon » Docteur, un sourire de sa part dans les moments les plus dangereux et toute sensation de peur s'évanouissait…

**Rose** : Comment as-tu rencontré le Docteur ?

**Maud** : ça remonte maintenant à 4 ou 5 mois… J'étais en voiture, rentrant chez moi pour Noël quand j'ai cru apercevoir la cabine bleue dans le ciel de Chartres. Au début, j'ai cru à une hallucination, un objet de série TV volant devant moi… et puis non, c'était bien réel…

**Jack** : Série TV ?

**Maud** : Oui, c'était la couverture mise en place par UNIT et Tochwood dans mon monde pour cacher les interventions du Docteur sur Terre.

Je leur expliquais alors toute l'histoire de la série Doctor Who et de ses Spin-Of. Ils m'écoutaient religieusement, comme si je leur racontais le plus grand secret de tous les temps. Tout y passa… et au bout d'une heure, j'avais fini mon exposé Whovien. Un silence solennel régnait dans la salle de réunion…

**John** : Donc pour résumer, Tout le monde connaît le Docteur dans ton monde, mais sans savoir qu'il existe réellement, idem pour Torchwood, UNIT et pour les enquêtes de Sarah-Jane ?

**Maud** : En gros c'est ça.

**Jack** : Ingénieux…

**Rose** : Maud, continue…

**Maud** : J'ai rencontré le Docteur lors d'une aventure contre des Crystallites, des vilaines statues…

Je leur expliquai alors les différents évènements qui s'étaient produits durant cette folle et excitante journée. (_voir fic Meeting the Doctor_)

**Maud** : Nous les avons combattues mais une fois terminé, alors que le Docteur me proposait de l'accompagner dans le Tardis, il s'est dématérialisé sans m'emmener avec lui. J'ai su plus tard pourquoi. Puis un jour, alors que j'allais sur Paris en train, il est réapparu comme par magie. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il était parti précipitamment, afin de porter secours à une amie et son fils. Mais qu'il était revenu pour s'excuser et m'offir ce voyage qu'il m'avait promis. Mais à peine avions nous décollé qu'une secousse ébranla le Tardis, je suis tombée et j'ai heurté la console. Je ne me souviens que d'un terrible mal à la tête, d'une voix répétant les mêmes mots sans fin, et puis plus rien… Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital dans ce corps et vous êtes arrivés.

**Jack** : ça ressemble à une possession de corps. L'esprit supérieur d'une créature a éjecté celui de Maud pour prendre sa place. Par contre ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est comment son esprit s'est retrouvé dans notre monde, dans ce corps.

**John** : Je suis d'accord avec toi Jack. La seule solution pour que sont esprit ait franchit la barrière séparant nos deux univers est qu'une faille se trouvait à proximité et l'ait aspiré. Après l'esprit est quelque chose de très complexe, mais il a dû chercher un « réceptacle » pour l'accueillir, et quoi de mieux qu'un corps dont l'esprit originel est absent ? Owen, depuis combien de temps cette Delphine était-elle comateuse ?

**Owen** : Attends, je regarde…

Owen sortit son Pad de sa poche et tapota quelques secondes sur l'écran tactile.

**Owen** : D'après ce que m'a dit Matt, plus de 10 ans…

**John** : Je pense que cette jeune fille était cérébralement morte depuis longtemps déjà, et l'esprit de Maud a profité de ce vide pour s'y engouffrer, et « exister » physiquement.

**Maud** : c'est possible cette chose là ?

**Jack** : Tu en es la preuve vivante !

Une sonnerie retentit. Ianto se leva pour répondre au téléphone. Il fut bref, et ne répondit que par des oui, des non, et fini par un Immédiatement.

**Ianto** : Jack, on a une nouvelle attaque de Weevils en ville, près de Covent Garden.

**Jack** : John, tu as encore besoin de nous ?

**John** : Non, on va en profiter pour faire une pause.

**Jack** : Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Ianto… On y va !

Les cinq sortirent rapidement de la pièce et empruntèrent une sortie différente de l'endroit d'où j'étais entrée. Sûrement un accès rapide vers le SUV.

**John** : Rose, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire toutes les deux, je vais vous laisser. Je vous appellerais dès que l'équipe sera de retour. On essayera de trouver une solution pour renvoyer Maud dans son monde.

**Rose** : Nous serons à la cafétéria.

**John** : à plus tard.

Il sortit à son tour, nous laissant seules. Rose me sourit et se levant elle me fit signe de la suivre. Nous reprîmes l'ascenseur. Cette fois ci, je m'accrochai aux barres pour ne pas me cogner.

**Rose** : Oui, il n'est pas très confortable, mais on s'habitue vite.

**Maud** : c'est rien de le dire…

Arrivées au 8e étage, les portes s'ouvrirent directement sur une immense cafétéria ou plutôt sur des cafétérias… Il y en avait au moins 5 ou 6 disposées en un cercle au milieu de la pièce et tout autour, des tables étaient dressées. Chacune servant boissons et en-cas différents selon leur thème : Italien, Américain, Français, Grec, Allemand et bien sûr Anglais. Le mélange des odeurs n'était pas désagréable.

**Rose** : Qu'as-tu envie de boire ?

**Maud** : Choix cornélien… Tout me semble délicieux…

**Rose** : Si tu es fan de Cappuccino, je te conseil notre italien, il est certes moins bon que celui de Ianto, mais il est quand même remarquable. Je ne sais pas comment Ianto arrive à faire le sien, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire…

**Maud** : D'accord pour l'italien dans ce cas…

**Rose** : Allons-y…

**Maud** : Alonzo !

Rose me regarda étonnée, mais deux secondes plus tard nous éclatâmes de rire à nous en tordre de douleur. Heureusement qu'à cette heure-ci, la cafétéria était peu fréquentée. Après avoir récupéré notre commande, Rose m'emmena vers un coin tranquille.

**Rose** : Ici nous pourrons discuter ! Dis moi Maud… Comment va-t-il ?

**Maud** : En apparence, très bien. Mais je ne vais pas te cacher qu'il renferme toujours une part de tristesse en lui… Parfois son regard se perd dans le vide, et j'ai l'impression que son esprit s'envole ailleurs… Quand je lui demande à quoi il rêve, il évite, et ce toujours avec brio, de me donner la réponse et repart au quart de tour, virevoltant autour de la console, ou courant par monts et par vaux… Mais je sais pertinemment à qui il pense… Et je crois que votre aventure avec Davros, n'a pas arrangé les choses…

**Rose** : Mais il y avait Donna avec lui… Docteur Donna maintenant… son égale… cela aurait dû apaiser les choses.

**Maud** : Non, bien au contraire. L'esprit de Donna n'était pas assez fort pour contenir tout le savoir de Times Lords. Après vous avoir quitté sur la Bad Wolf Bay, Donna a commencé à montrer des signes inquiétants et le Docteur a dû effacer sa mémoire, tous ses souvenirs liés à lui, à ses aventures et ses rencontres. Il e été obligé de la ramener à son état de « meilleure intérimaire de Chiswick ». Il a été de nouveau seul pendant un temps jusqu'à ce qu'il me rencontre, puis il a voyagé avec d'autres compagnons, mais jamais bien longtemps Je crois qu'il ne veut plus s'attacher… Il ne veut plus souffrir…

Rose avait les larmes aux yeux. Je décidais donc de changer de conversation afin de rendre les choses moins dures pour elle.

**Maud** : Et toi ? Tu t'es mariée à John alors ?

**Rose** : Oui, il y a 2 ans … environ un an après que le Docteur nous ait laissé sur la plage. Il avait raison, tu sais… John c'était lui, quand je l'ai rencontré, plein de rage et de colère…Il a fallu quelques temps pour que je me décide à « oublier » mon Docteur. Mais une fois la décision prise, tout est apparut si clairement …Il lui ressemble, il a les mêmes expressions, mais pourtant il est différent. Il n'a pas peur de montrer ses sentiments, de les exprimer… et c'est tellement rassurant de voir ça chez celui qu'on aime.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, nous échangeâmes sur nos impressions sur le Docteur, sa façon d'être, ses tics, ses petites manies, éclatant de rire à chaque souvenir commun… Vers 18h30, nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie du Portable de Rose.

**Rose** : Tiens, ils ont dû rentrer de leur mission, on va pouvoir aller les retrouver. Allo ?.... ah c'est toi ? … non, je croyais que c'était John… non, tout va bien, Jack est en mission avec l'équipe, ils devrait rentrer bientôt si tout se passe comme prévu… oui … bien… ce soir ?, je sais pas… nous avons une invitée… l'amener ? … pourquoi pas … attends, je lui demande… (à mon intention) ça te dis un dîner au Manoir des Tyler ?

**Maud** : Heu, je ne veux pas gêner… je peux rester ici si …

**Rose** : Hors de question Maud ! tu viens avec nous ! (à son interlocuteur) c'est d'accord, nous serons trois pour ce soir ! Bisous… oui, à ce soir… vers 19h30, ok.. bye.

**Rose** : C'était ma mère… c'est l'anniversaire de Tony, j'avais complètement oublié…

**Maud** : Mais ce sera une réunion de famille… je veux pas vous embêter… je vais rester ici… ce sera mieux… et puis je n'ai pas de cadeau pour ton frère …

**Rose** : Non, non, non… tu fais partie de la grande famille du Docteur maintenant, donc tu fais un peu partie de la mienne ! Allez, on monte, on a une heure pour se préparer… On va voir ce que l'on peut te trouver comme vêtements pour ce soir ! Et pour le cadeau, tu prendras un des nôtres… on a vu un peu grand comme d'habitude …


	8. Chapter 8 : Un impossible retour ?

Un impossible retour ?

Cela faisait presque 20 minutes que nous étions dans les appartements de Rose, en train de farfouiller dans les placards pour trouver « la » tenue idéale pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Tony. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente, partageant avec sa meilleure amie, ses doutes, ses peurs et ses joies. Rose avait opté pour une merveilleuse robe à bretelle noire, simple mais très classe. J'étais encore indécise pour ma part. J'hésitais entre une robe bleu nuit et un pantalon noir avec un chemisier prune.

**Rose** : je serais toi, je prendrais la robe !

**Maud** : tu crois… c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements… Dans ma « vraie » vie, je ne fais pas vraiment la taille mannequin, loin de là …

**Rose** : Elle t'ira à merveille, et je suis sûre que tu feras tourner les têtes de beaucoup d'hommes ce soir ! à commencer par celle de John qui adore cette robe …

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. John était évidement le portrait craché du Docteur, et il m'était difficile de cacher mon attirance envers lui. Que devenait-il ? Me recherchait-il ? Et … mon « moi » ? Dire que j'étais là à me pavaner devant le miroir alors qu'ils devaient remuer ciels et terres pour me retrouver…

**Ten** : Jack ! Peux-tu actionner le répulsateur d'attraction dimensionnel ?

**Jack** : je n'ai que deux mains Docteur ! Et j'essaye péniblement de réenclencher le dispositif de traction stellaire…

**Ten** : Ianto ?

**Ianto** : Je m'en occupe !

Les trois compagnons essayaient depuis maintenant de longues minutes d'échapper à l'attraction venant de la planète. Le Docteur hurlait ses ordres, changeant d'avis toutes les 3 minutes obligeant Jack et Ianto à courir autour de la console pour actionner, tirer, pousser et enclencher boutons, manettes et autres dispositifs.

**Ten** : Ianto ?

**Ianto** : ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner Docteur…

**Ten** : Impossible… Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… Réfléchis… Réfléchis… Réfléchis !

**Jack** : Docteur ! L'écran de contrôle annonce le point de non retour dans 5 minutes…

Au moment même où le capitaine venait de finir sa phrase, la « cloister bell » se mit en marche, annonçant l'imminence de la catastrophe…

**Ten** : Oui, je sais… pas la peine de nous casser les oreilles en plus de ça !

Et il éteignit la sirène d'un geste agacé. Jack et Ianto restaient remarquablement stoïques. Quelques goûtes de sueur coulaient sur leurs visages, mais elle étaient plutôt dues à la chaleur et aux courses effrénées qu'à la peur et au stress… pas le temps pour ça ! Plus ils s'approchaient de l'atmosphère d'Aliotha, plus la chaleur s'accentuait…

Ianto sortit le chronomètre qu'il emportait partout où il allait, le déclencha et dit :

**Ianto** : 4 minutes 15 secondes…

19h10. Le téléphone sonna dans le salon de l'appartement. Rose décrocha et s'entretint avec son interlocuteur. Occupée dans la salle de bain, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

**Rose** : Maud ! Ils sont de retour... On va pouvoir y aller !

**Maud** : J'arrive …

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et nous dirigeâmes vers une nouvelle salle dont je ne connaissais pas encore la fonction. Rose tapa le code d'entrée (curieusement, cette salle n'était pas protégée par un détecteur d'Adn…). Dès qu'elle eut poussé la porte, une bonne odeur de café se fit sentir… c'était apparemment un local « pause détente ». une sorte de mini salon privé avec canapés et fauteuils, machine à café, à boissons fraîches et même un distributeur de friandises…

**Rose** : c'est notre petit endroit privé… seuls les membres de Torchwood y ont accès, c'est-à-dire l'équipe de Jack, John et moi… Elle nous sert parfois aussi de salle de réunions « informelles » … Ils ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre et après on va tous chez mes parents !

Nous n'attendîmes même pas 5 minutes, que la porte s'ouvrit sur John, le regard sombre. Il s'adressa à Rose.

**John** : Je peux te parler ?

**Rose** : heu… oui… je reviens Maud…

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, rien ne filtrait à travers la porte… seule assise sur le canapé, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Deux minutes plus tard, Rose entra de nouveau dans la salle, elle avait le même regard que celui qu'avait eu John quelques instant auparavant…

**Rose** : Maud, il y a un problème…

**Maud** : C'est l'équipe de Jack ?

**Rose** : Non… c'est … c'est … à propos des recherches effectuées par les équipes de techniciens … pour ton « retour »…C'est compliqué…

**Maud** : Je… je… ne pourrais pas « rentrer » ?

**Rose** : Je n'en sais pas plus… allez viens, on va voir John et l'équipe, ils pourront te donner plus de détails… Ils sont au Hub…

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la pièce « tampon » dissimulant l'ascenseur menant au Hub de Torchwood. Une fois arrivées, nous fûmes accueillies par Ianto et son plateau de tasses fumantes.

**Ianto** : Cappuccino ?

**Maud** : Merci Ianto…

J'avais de la peine à cacher mon inquiétude et la tristesse qui m'envahissait. Il y avait un problème… pour me ramener chez moi… est-ce que cela voulait dire que je ne pourrais jamais rentrer dans ma dimension ?

**John** : Maud, tu es ravissante… je suis désolé… vraiment désolé… mais je crains que ton retour ne soit reporté… disons… pour un moment…

**Maud** : de combien de temps on parle ?

**John** : Je n'en sais rien… Nous nous sommes aperçu que le phénomène, que nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'identifier, qui t'a amené ici tirait son énergie, sa puissance, de la faille. Et que cela avait pour conséquence son ouverture de plus en plus grande et l'arrivée exponentielle de Weevils et autres créatures dans notre monde… Nous avons dû la refermer… et en la refermant …

**Maud** : Vous avez coupé l'énergie du phénomène…

**John** : Qui a disparu de nos capteurs… Je suis sincèrement désolé… Nous avons mis une équipe de scientifiques sur le problème, mais les maigres informations récupérées jusque là ne sont pas suffisantes… Il nous faudra du temps pour les analyser et compléter les parties manquantes…

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues, je ne pouvais les retenir plus longtemps… J'étais condamnée à rester dans cet univers pendant un temps indéterminé… Qu'allais-je devenir ? Et mes proches sur « ma » terre ? et le Docteur et Jack et Ianto qui devaient me chercher dans le Tardis… Ils essayeront longtemps… mais au bout d'un moment, ils laisseront tomber… et reprendront leurs activités comme si rien ne s'était passé…

**Gwen** : Maud, en attendant que nous trouvions une solution, j'ai besoin de quelques renseignements pour tes papiers.

**Maud** : Mes papiers ?

**Gwen** : Oui, comme nous ne savons pas combien de temps tu devras rester ici, il te faut une identité, un travail, une maison, des papiers…

**Maud** : Il va falloir que je recommence de zéro…

**Gwen** : je suis désolée, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on fera tout pour faciliter ton intégration. Il me faut un nom, un prénom, une profession …

**Maud** : heu... je peux garder les miens ?

**Gwen** : John ?

**John** : vérifie si Maud n'existe déjà ici… si non, pas de problème…

**Gwen** : apparemment, c'est tout bon… Tu n'existes pas dans cette réalité !

C'était la goûte qui fit déborder le vase, et je m'effondrais en sanglots… Gwen ne savait pas quoi faire et ce fut Ianto qui me prit par les épaules pour me mener au sofa afin que je me calme… Sa présence seule était réconfortante, et la chaleur de son corps … ses bras autour de moi… ma tête sur son épaule…

**Ianto** : Là, ça va mieux ?

**Maud** : Oui, merci. Lui répondis-je sans lever les yeux vers lui, de peur qu'ils expriment mon sentiment actuel…

Il desserra son étreinte et m'aida à me relever.

**Ianto** : Bon, alors… Mademoiselle : Nom, prénoms et profession s'il vous plaît.

**Jack** : Ianto ? Si tu veux y'a un casque de Bobby pour parfaire la panoplie !

**Ianto** : Très spirituel Jack …

Bien que totalement nulle, la blague de Jack m'avait rendu mon sourire. Je m'avançais vers Gwen et lui répondit :

**Maud** : Maud Delphine R……. (bip) , archiviste.

**Gwen** : Archiviste… hum …

**Ianto** : ça serait pas un mal pour Torchwood, une archiviste…

**John** : Quoi, vous voulez dire qu'on range mal nos dossiers ?

**Rose** : ben disons que l'on a mis quand même six mois à retrouver le formulaire A42 la dernière fois …

**Jack** : et puis… pas besoin de la former … elle sait déjà énormément de choses …

**John** : bon, ben… apparemment la majorité a voté !

**Maud** : Quoi ?

**Ianto** : Docteur…. 1m30 avant entrée dans l'atmosphère…

**Ten** : On a perdu les boucliers... Jack !

**Jack** : Je fais ce que je peux…

**Ianto** : 1 minute…

**Ten** : non, non, NOOOOOOOOON !

**Jack** : Docteur ?

**Ten** : y'a plus rien à faire… je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

**Ianto** : Jack…

**Jack** : Ianto…

**Gok** : je vous l'avez dit… vous allez tous mourir… ha ha ha ha ha !

BOUM.


	9. Chapter 9 : Un nx monde, une nvlle vie

Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie…

Voilà, ça faisait maintenant vingt ans que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde que je ne connaissais qu'à travers mon écran de télé… je me suis faite à l'idée de rester ici, bien que je garde secrètement au fond de mon cœur, une imperceptible lueur d'espoir, qu'un jour, je puisse retourner chez moi … Mais ce « chez moi », sera-t-il toujours là ? Sera-t-il le même que celui que j'ai quitté ? Qui retrouverais-je ? Et surtout comment expliquer ma si longue absence ?

Vingt ans… j'ai maintenant …la cinquantaine et parsemés dans mes cheveux roux, de nombreux cheveux blancs.

Vingt ans durant lesquels j'ai menée une vie particulièrement bien remplie, pleine d'aventures et de passion. J'ai vécu quelques temps dans un appartement privé de l'immeuble de Torchwood, le temps que Tosh me trouve un appartement. Mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion (J'y reviendrais plus tard…). Ma vie oscillait entre la monotonie de mon travail et l'extraordinaire que je vivais par procuration. J'avais bien eu le poste d'archiviste à Torchwood, mais il s'avérait beaucoup moins passionnant que ce que j'avais pu imaginer … 50% des papiers étaient des formulaires de demande de remboursements (frais de déplacements, de réparation, de repas…) et les 50% restants étaient des enveloppes cachetées « TOP SECRET - EYES ONLY » que je me contentais d'indexer dans le système informatique et de stocker dans la pièce coffre-fort. J'avais cependant le bonheur de travailler au même étage souterrain que celui où se trouvait le Hub. Je voyais donc l'équipe assez souvent, quand ils n'étaient pas partis aux quatre coins de la ville à la chasse aux Weevils ou en train de sauver le monde… J'étais devenue leur confidente, leur amie… n'étant pas dans le personnel « actif », je ne partais jamais avec eux, mais j'étais toujours là à leur retour, s'ils avaient besoin de me parler. Ianto était celui qui en avait « apparemment » le plus besoin, car il était rare qu'il ne vienne pas me parler après une mission, à vrai dire, en y repensant, il n'y avait que Ianto qui venait me parler, les autres restaient silencieux devant leur écran d'ordinateur. Nos discussions duraient parfois des heures entières jusqu'à l'aube. On parlait de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps... Jamais de nos vies privées. En ce qui me concernait, bien qu'il fut clair que nos soirées étaient très importantes pour moi, jamais je ne me suis permise de croire à ce que tout le monde dans le Hub pensait apparemment… Pour moi, Ianto était avec Jack, et cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils étaient tels que ceux que je connaissais dans mon monde, à se chercher du regard, à s'envoyer des allusions très claires, bref, à flirter… Pour moi, Ianto était ce qui était le plus proche d'un meilleur ami. Mais la vie réserve parfois des surprises.

Un matin, comme tous les autres matins, en descendant dans mes bureaux, je fis mon détour habituel par le Hub, pour récupérer mon cappuccino quotidien, fumant et onctueux à la perfection. J'étais une des rares non « active » à avoir le code d'entrée, j'étais également une des rares non « active » à en savoir autant sur l'organisation Torchwood… Et puis comme m'avait dit Rose lorsque j'étais arrivée, « je faisais partie de la grande famille du Docteur… ». Encore plus maintenant … J'étais la marraine de la fille qu'avait eu Rose : Donna, et j'étais également le témoin de Tosh à son mariage … avec Owen… Ils avaient mis du temps à se déclarer, mais au moins, contrairement à ma dimension, ils avaient pu le faire… Une fête mémorable… dont il me reste peu de souvenirs, je dois l'avouer…

Enfin, bref, ce matin là, en poussant la porte, je fus accueillie par Jack qui me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. C'est une partie du Hub dans la quelle je me rendais rarement, une ou deux fois dans l'année, pour le traditionnel archivage annuel… et Dieu sait, malgré les efforts de Ianto, qu'il en avait besoin… C'est donc avec une certaine angoisse que je le suivis. Ianto nous attendait, assis sur le sofa, trois tasses fumantes posées sur la table basse. Jack me fit signe de m'asseoir et il me posa une question qui me fit froid dans le dos :

**Jack** : Que dirais-tu de quitter Torchwood ?

**Maud** : Pardon ?

Ma réaction avait dû être des plus étonnantes car Jack se reprit aussitôt en ajoutant :

**Jack** : Que dirais-tu de vivre ailleurs qu'à Torchwood… Je ne veux pas dire quitter Torchwood, non… mais avoir to propre appartement …

**Maud** : C'est inhumain ce que tu viens de faire là Jack … J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais me virer …

**Ianto** : Je t'ai trouvé l'appartement idéal, celui que tu voulais …

**Maud** : Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Il est où ?

**Ianto** : Covent Estate.

Ianto me regardait, attendant une réaction de ma part... Qui fut, je dois l'avouer assez longue à venir …

**Jack** : Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? En plus tu pourras faire du co-voiturage pour venir travailler ici !

Ianto attendait toujours une réaction… Mais c'est la phrase de Jack qui fit office d'électrochoc…

**Jack** : Je t'envie Maud… Avoir un tel voisin, pouvoir avoir un tel café tous les jours, même lors des congés… et se faire conduire au travail par un si séduisant chauffeur …

**Maud** : Covent Estate… Mais… C'est là que tu habites Ianto ?

**Jack** : Hé, beh, enfin… tu n'es généralement pas aussi longue à la détente …

**Ianto** : Oui, un logement s'est libéré et j'ai tout de suite mis une option dessus pour toi.

Jack partit dans un fou-rire, un de ces fou-rires qui était si contagieux, que je ne pus y résister…bien que je ne compris sa signification que beaucoup plus tard… Il est évident que j'acceptais cette proposition… Covent Estate était un des complexe résidentiel les plus courus de Londres, et y trouver un appartement était mission impossible… Mon déménagement eut lieu quelques jours plus tard, par déménagement, j'entendais plutôt transfert de 4 cartons car je n'avais pratiquement rien acheté, ayant tout à disposition dans les locaux de Torchwood. Arrivés dans mon « chez moi », Ianto et Rose, qui étaient venus m'aider, réalisèrent que je n'avais rien pour y vivre et m'emmenèrent faire des courses pour meubler mon 4 pièces plus cuisine. Tout fut pris en charge par Torchwood, malgré le salaire confortable que j'avais… Mais Rose fut intransigeante et insista pour tout payer. En rentrant le soir même, j'avais le plaisir de voir mon appartement remplis de meubles, mes affaires rangées, et même un plat préparé dans le frigo. Ianto avait tout planifié durant l'après-midi.

Après pratiquement un an, j'avais un endroit rien qu'à moi… home sweet home… la pendaison de crémaillère fut mémorable, bien qu'encore une fois, j'en ai que peu de souvenirs… Tous étaient venus, personne ne manquait à l'appel…

Une autre année se déroula sans grande nouveauté dans ma vie personnelle, trop occupée par mon travail qui avait prit une nouvelle direction. Je travaillais maintenant dans le Hub, j'étais chargée de remplacer Toshiko qui avait préféré partir de Torchwood pour s'occuper de son fils Owen Jr. Je n'étais pas dans l'équipe « active », je me contentais de faire les recherches, de guider l'équipe dans leurs déplacements, de leur apporter les informations nécessaires… mais cela me convenait tout à fait … je ne suis pas faite pour l'action. Bien que j'avais mon propre appartement, je n'y passais qu'une infime partie de ma vie, comme chacun des membres de l'équipe d'ailleurs… Il m'arrivait souvent de rester la nuit… pour finir des recherches, pour ranger les dossiers… Le Hub était devenu mon second « chez moi ».

Et la vie continua … 5 ans après être arrivée, il était rare que je repense à mon ancienne vie… la nouvelle était si palpitante… Pourquoi aurais-je voulu en changer… d'autant plus que ma vie personnelle avait quelque peu changé… La proximité entre deux personnes peut soit en faire des ennemis, soit en faire des amis… et même plus… je crois que je dois remercier Jack et Gwen pour ça … et leur mariage. Mais cette fois ci, je me rappelle de tout… comment oublier le jour où vous trouvez l'homme de votre vie… Et dire que pendant ces cinq années, cela ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit…

J'étais tellement persuadée que lui et Jack étaient ensemble… c'était tellement évident pour moi… que je n'avais pas remarqué le rapprochement de Gwen et Jack. Je n'avais même pas fait attention que Gwen n'avait pas son Rhys dans ce monde… et que les allusions entre Jack et Ianto étaient à ranger dans le tiroir de la « best friend » relation et non dans celui de la « boyfriend » relation…

5 ans pour m'en rendre compte… 5 années à le considérer comme mon meilleur ami… 5 années pour m'entendre dire par tous « comment n'as-tu pas pu t'en rendre compte.. ».

Puis ce furent 15 années de bonheur… 15 années durant lesquelles il y eut, certes des moments tristes, mais aussi des moments joyeux, inoubliables… 15 années pendants lesquelles nous avons dû faire face à 9 « fins du monde », d'innombrables attaques de Weevils, et autres dangers récurrents lorsque l'on travaille à Torchwood. On compta malheureusement une disparition dans nos rangs… Owen… qui ne survécu pas à ses blessures lors de la « troisième » fin du monde… je me suis d'ailleurs beaucoup rapprochée de Tosh à cette époque là pour l'aider à surmonter cette tragédie. Il eut aussi trois naissances… Rose et John donnèrent naissance à un merveilleux garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Jack (ce qui honora beaucoup le capitaine de Torchwood), et j'eu la joie de mettre au monde des jumeaux, Eliot et William, deux garçons, au plus grand bonheur de Ianto que j'avais épousé un an après que nous nous soyons mis ensemble. Un bonheur parfait… jusqu'au 15 janvier 2029… Lorsque Jack me convoqua dans son bureau…

**Jack** : Maud, ils ont trouvé…

Quelque part dans l'univers… un corps gisait sur le sol de la planète Aliotha…

**Jack** : Arrrgggghhhh …..


	10. Chapter 10 : Retour à la case départ…

Retour à la case départ…

« Maud, ils ont trouvé »… cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête depuis au moins cinq minutes. « ils ont trouvé » … cela ne faisait aucun doute… Jack ne m'aurait pas de mandé de venir dans son bureau si ce qu'il avait à me dire n'était pas crucial… « ils ont trouvé » … ça ne pouvait être que ça … Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de me renvoyer dans mon univers.

**Jack** : Maud, tu as compris ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

**Maud** : Oui.

**Jack** : J'avais deux choix, et je pense avoir pris le bon. Soit je ne te le disais pas et je me risquais à ce que tu le découvres un jour ou l'autre, il y aurait fatalement eu une fuite… soit, je te le disais et te mettais devant un choix impossible.

**Maud** : … Impossible…

**Jack** : Je dois t'avouer autre chose qui risque d'être déterminant dans ton choix.

Jack se leva de son fauteuil, contourna le bureau et se posa contre celui-ci. Je levais les yeux vers lui, il avait ce sourire compatissant que je lui connaissais bien, celui qu'il avait eu lors de l'enterrement d'Owen… celui qui voulais dire, c'est arrivé, il te faut vivre avec, tu y arriveras…

**Jack** : Nous avions abandonné les recherches depuis longtemps, tu le sais, mais l'équipe avait laissé une alarme, au cas où … elle s'est déclanchée ce matin. Le même phénomène qui t'a conduit ici est en train de se reproduire… Et tu sais ce que cela signifie…

**Maud** : l'ouverture de la faille et le déversement des rebus de l'espace…

**Jack** : Oui, c'est pour ça que ta réponse doit être ferme et définitive. Et surtout rapide… Autre chose, nous avons lancé une sonde en éclaireur… Il n'y a aucun signe du Tardis dans les environs.

**Maud** : C'est compréhensible non ? Ils ont dû abandonner les recherches depuis bien longtemps…

**Jack** : Non, Maud, tu ne comprends pas… Si on te fait franchir la faille, tu retourneras au moment de ta disparition. On dirait que cette fenêtre ne s'ouvre que sur un moment précis, un instant « T »… c'est-à-dire que tu n'as disparu que depuis quelques minutes pour « eux ».

**Maud** : Mais, ça voudrait dire que …

**Jack** : Je le crains…

**Maud** : Mais tu… toi… tu ne peux pas mourir…si ?

**Jack** : Avec la chance que j'ai, je peux tout aussi bien flotter dans l'espace à jamais, ou être le dernier homme vivant sur la surface de la planète…

**Maud** : ce qui voudrait dire que le Docteur et Ian…

Ianto… Mon Dieu… Ianto et les enfants… Je ne pouvais pas les laisser… Je ne pouvais pas repartir… C'était ici mon chez moi maintenant… plus là bas… une larme coula sur ma joue… Jack avança la main vers mon visage et l'essuya.

**Jack** : Je sais ce que tu te dis Maud. Mais je vais être obligé de trahir mon meilleur ami… Tu dois retourner là bas… Tu dois essayer d'éviter ce qui est arrivé…

**Maud** : Mais rien ne dit que tu as raison, rien ne te permet de dire qu'ils sont tous morts… Je ne vais pas abandonner ma vie ici, pour des suppositions…

**Jack** : Je sais que c'est un choix impossible… mais que penses-tu qu'il adviendra de ton monde d'origine si le Docteur n'est plus là pour le protéger ?

**Maud** : J'en ai rien à faire !

**Jack** : Tu te mens à toi-même… tu sais que j'ai raison…

_Covent Estate_

**Ianto** : William, tu as une minute pour descendre et partir à ton entraînement de rugby et Eliot, je t'attends dans la voiture, tu vas être en retard pour ta compétition d'aviron.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'un bruit assourdissant emplit la maison. Les jumeaux de 14 ans descendaient l'escalier 4 à 4. Ils stoppèrent à quelques pas de leur père qu'ils dépassaient aisément de 10 centimètres.

**Ianto** : C'est parti les gars.

William enfourcha son VTT et disparut au coin de la rue en deux temps, trois mouvements. Eliot prit place à coté de son père dans le SUV. Ianto déposa son fils dans les faubourgs de Londres, là où se situait le club d'aviron et se dirigea vers le Hub. Il était 10h du matin et il avait encore vingt bonnes minutes de route, sans compter les embouteillages quotidiens.

_Aliotha_

Jack venait de se réveiller pour la … il ne les comptait plus… l'atmosphère de la planète était emplie de gaz carbonique. A peine revenait-il à la vie que le manque d'oxygène le replongeait inévitablement vers la mort. Durant les quelques secondes de conscience qu'il avait à chaque fois, il ne voyait qu'une chose… les débris du Tardis éparpillés devant lui… une converse beige, roussie, gisant à quelques encablures et une moitié de tasse… C'était généralement la dernière image qu'il voyait avant de succomber.

Le Docteur n'avait pu réparer à temps le bouclier de protection du Tardis, et ils étaient entrés à une vitesse vertigineuse dans l'atmosphère, à travers la brèche que Gok avait réussit à ouvrir. Le Tardis avait résisté quelques minutes, mais sans bouclier c'était peine perdue. Et il s'était disloqué à plusieurs centaines de mètre d'altitude, envoyant morceaux, équipement et … corps sur une grande surface de la planète. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où était le corps de Ianto, ni celui du Docteur… à Chaque « réveil », il n'avait le temps que de bouger les yeux…

Une nouvelle fois, il sombra … sachant pertinemment qu'il reviendrait encore et encore…

_Le Hub_

**Voix** (dans le haut parleur) : Capitaine ! Fenêtre active dans 15 minutes.

Jack se tourna vers moi, le regard rempli de compassion. Je n'avais pas fait attention à la voix du haut parleur, je n'avais pas comprit l'importance de sa signification. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à la phrase que Jack venait de me dire : « Tu te mens à toi-même… ». Et il avait raison. Je ne voulais pas m'autoriser à penser à cette solution pourtant inévitable. J'allais quitter ce monde, mes amis, ma famille, la vie que j'avais rêvé d'avoir lors de mes soirées « geek », seule chez moi, devant mon écran d'ordinateur, à surfer sur Beans on Toast…

**Jack** : Maud, tu dois me répondre maintenant, on ne pourra pas garder la faille ouverte indéfiniment, tu le sais…

**Maud** : Jack…

**Jack** : Je sais que ce que je te demande est inhumain… Mais je n'ai pas le choix…

**Maud** : J'ai combien de temps avant de partir ?

**Jack** : Pas beaucoup, je le crains… 20 minutes au grand maximum…

**Maud** : Ianto… je dois prévenir Ianto… Je ne peux pas partir comme ça…

Je me levai et couru vers mon bureau pour attraper mon portable. Je composais le numéro et attendis … Une sonnerie… Comment allais-je lui annoncer cela ? Deux sonneries… décroche ! Trois sonneries… Mais décroche ! « biiip : _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Ianto Jones, laissez un message._» …

Saleté de répondeur… J'envoyais valser le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce… En entendant le bruit, Jack sortit de son bureau et s'avança vers moi.

**Jack** : Tu as pu lui parler ?

**Maud** : Non… répondeur…

**Voix** : Fenêtre active dans 10 minutes !

**Maud** : LA FERME !

**Jack** : On doit y aller…

**Maud** : Laisse moi 5 minutes, je ne peux pas partir sans lui expliquer, sans lui écrire au moins une lettre.

**Jack** : d'accord… Je viendrais te chercher le moment venu…

Je m'avançai vers le bureau de Ianto, m'assis sur la chaise et pris dans le tiroir une feuille blanche, au logo de Torchwood, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre pour ma lettre. Je me saisis d'un stylo et écrivis le premier mot : « Ianto, ». Puis quoi ? Comment faire ses adieux par courrier ? Comment lui dire tout ce que j'avais à lui dire en si peu de temps… Certaines choses ne peuvent être dites par écrit …

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jack réapparut dans le Hub.

**Jack** : c'est l'heure…

Je repliais ma feuille et la rangea dans une enveloppe que je tendis à Jack.

**Maud** : Tu lui donneras…

**Jack** : Bien sûr…

Il me tendit sa main, que j'acceptai avec une certaine appréhension. Une question m'était parvenue à l'esprit : Comment allaient-ils me renvoyer là bas ? Je ne pouvais y aller dans ce corps, ayant le mien de l'autre coté…

Jack m'emmena dans une salle qu'en 20 ans, je n'avais jamais vue. Au centre de celle-ci, un fauteuil relié à un méga-ordinateur par d'innombrables câbles. Devant l'ordinateur se tenaient deux hommes en blouses blanches qui s'évertuaient à entrer des lignes de codes auxquels je ne comprenais rien.

**Jack** : Professeur McMillan, professeur O'Dehry ?

**McMillan** : Tout sera prêt dans 5 minutes Capitaine. Il est temps d'installer Mme Jones.

**Maud** : Jack …

**Jack** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sera pas douloureux.

En me menant à l'appareil, Jack m'expliqua son fonctionnement. Ils allaient séparer mon esprit et mon corps et envoyer mon esprit par la faille grâce à une sorte de « bulle » invisible refermant « mon moi » qui relâcherai mon esprit de l'autre coté de la faille, me permettant de me réintroduire dans mon corps avant que celui-ci ne soit possédé par … ce qui m'a possédé il y a 20 ans… En espérant que cette hypothèse soit la bonne.

**Jack** : N'oublie pas, une fois le processus commencé, pas de retour en arrière… Sitôt arrivée dans le Tardis, pas le temps de souffler, tu dois avertir le Docteur du danger imminent… Dis lui de partir le plus loin possible…

**Maud** : Jack ? Je me souviendrais de tout je suppose…

**Jack** : Oui. Je pourrais t'enlever ces 20 années de la mémoire, mais tu ne pourrais pas aider le Docteur si je le fais…

**Maud** : Je comprends…

Je m'assis sur le « fauteuil », Jack brancha des électrodes sur mon front, et sur ma nuque, me fixa les poignets et les chevilles par des sangles de cuir.

**McMillan** : 1 minute…

Ianto venait d'arriver devant la porte du parking réservé au personnel de Torchwood. Il retira le bip de la boîte à gants et appuya sur le bouton déchantant le mécanisme d'ouverture, et laissa descendre le SUV doucement. Arrivé au 3e sous sol, réservé à l'équipe de Jack, il pesta une fois de plus contre son capitaine qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui prendre sa place, parce qu'elle était plus près de l'ascenseur. Il se gara donc un peu plus loin. A peine fut-il sorti que les néons du plafond se mirent à grésiller et clignoter… Il se dit en lui-même qu'il faudrait penser à le changer.

Il appela l'ascenseur mais avant que celui-ci n'arrive, les lumières se coupèrent et il se retrouva dans le noir.

**Ianto** : Super !

Il se dirigea à tâtons vers les escaliers, attrapa la lampe torche qui était fixée au mur et commença à descendre jusqu'au Hub. Il n'avait pas descendu un étage que la lumière revint, mais par à-coups… clignotant à une vitesse telle que les ampoules explosèrent simultanément.

**Ianto** : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il descendit les 5 derniers étages quatre à quatre, quelque chose n'allait pas … Ce n'était pas normal… Le générateur auxiliaire ne se mit pas en marche, ce qui fit grandir le sentiment de peur chez Ianto. Il ouvrit la porte du Hub et se retrouva face à face avec une salle vide. Personne… Mais où étaient-ils donc ? Il se précipita vers les écrans, qui bien entendu ne fonctionnaient pas.

**Voix** : Ianto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Ianto** : John… c'est toi ! Je n'en sais rien… je viens juste d'arriver.

**John** : Où est Jack ?

**Ianto** : Je ne sais pas ... tu as vu Maud ?

**John** : Non, pas ce matin.

Ianto et John sortirent dans le couloir obscur. Seule une étrange lumière filtrait du dessous de la porte de la salle 456. John et Ianto se regardèrent …

**Voix** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tout le bâtiment est dans le noir …

Rose venait d'arriver et apparemment n'en savait pas plus que les deux hommes plantés devant elle.

**Rose** : C'est quoi cette lumière ?

**John** : On ne sait pas, on allait y aller.

**Rose** : Je vous accompagne.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir. Arrivés près de la porte, John appuya sur la poignée et ils se retrouvèrent face à la machine qui émettait des arcs électriques dans tous les sens…

**Jack** : Ne vous approchez pas !

**Ianto** : Maud ! Jack mais qu'est-ce …

Ianto s'élança vers la machine mais fut arrêté dans son élan par Jack qui le maintint fermement contre le mur de la salle. Rose et Jack étaient comme paralysés, ils ne bougeaient pas, avaient-ils compris ou étaient-ils pétrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient ?

**Maud** : Ianto…..

**Ianto** : Maud !

**Maud** : Jack, souviens toi de ce que tu m'as promis ! … Ianto… adieu, je, t'…

Ce fut une sensation étrange, un peu semblable à celle racontée par « ceux qui sont revenus de la mort », Je me sentais comme aspirée hors de ce corps, puis plus rien… un vide … suivit par une accélération digne des plus effroyables grands-8… et un éclair de lumière jaune… et … un flottement … avec sous mes « yeux », un lieu si familier … j'entendais tout aussi distinctement que si je faisais partie de la conversation…

_**Maud**__ : Au fait Ianto ? _

_**Ianto**__ : Oui ? _

_**Maud**__ : Cette histoire de Chronomètre, elle est vraie ? _

_**Ianto**__ : Chrono… non… heu… non… _

_**Jack**__ : Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir Ianto …_

_**Ten**__ : Bon, si on y allait ? _

_**Maud**__ : En avant toute Doct…_

Voilà c'était ici et maintenant … Le moment … le Tardis allait connaître un problème… c'est une des dernières choses que je me rappelais de mon « ancienne vie »… Et en effet, il fut secoué de toute part. Je vis le Docteur s'accrocher à son moniteur, Jack et Ianto essayer de s'agripper à ce qui leur était le plus proche et je me vis tomber à la renverse, la tête la première dans la console.

C'est à ce moment là que je vis une forme flotter au dessus de mon corps inanimé… Une forme sombre qui s'approchait alors qu'une forme lumineuse commençait à sortir de moi… Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur … Dès que mon esprit eut quitté mon corps, je fondis vers cette enveloppe vide qu'il était devenu et …

… j'ouvris les yeux. Devant moi Ianto me tendait la main.

**Ianto** : Tu vas bien ?

**Maud** : Ianto…

Il était là devant moi… mais ce n'était pas mon Ianto, c'était celui de Jack dans cet univers… Mais je ne devais pas y penser, pas tout de suite, je devais prévenir le Docteur.

**Maud** : Docteur ! Il faut partir …

**Ten** : Partir ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une petite perturbation…

**Maud** : Si vous aviez à me faire confiance aveuglement une seule fois dans votre vie, Docteur, c'est MAINTENANT !

Le Docteur me fixa et comprit, à mon regard, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ce que je lui disais. Il baissa le levier et quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous matérialisions sur une planète connue sous le nom de Primea.

**Ten** : Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?

**Maud** : Avant toute chose, il y avait une forme sombre tout à l'heure, au-dessus de moi qui voulait posséder mon corps… elle est toujours là ?

**Ianto** : Je ne vois rien…

**Maud** : Docteur… vous pouvez vérifier ?

Le Docteur se pencha vers l'écran de contrôle et déclencha le détecteur. Rien n'apparut.

**Ten** : Non, il n'y a rien.

**Maud** : Je vous jure Docteur qu'il y avait quelque chose…

**Ten** : Je vous crois Maud. Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de partir ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que l'on courrait un danger ?

**Maud** : Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… vous ne pouvez pas…

**Jack** : Elle a l'air terrifiée Docteur…

**Ianto** : Je vais aller préparer un café… ça devrait lui faire du bien.

A ces mots, je fondis en larmes sous les regards d'incompréhension de mes trois compagnons…


	11. Chapter 11 : Quand l'amour est plus fort

**Quand l'amour est plus fort que tout…**

**I****anto** : Maud !

**Jack** : Ianto, elle est partie…

Jack desserra son étreinte. Ianto, tremblant se dirigea vers la chaise où reposait le corps de celle qui avait partagé sa vie depuis 15 ans. Il enleva les électrodes, desserra les liens et souleva le corps. Trop faible, il se laissa tomber à terre, serra contre lui cette enveloppe vide et pleura…

**Jack** : Ianto… elle n'est plus là, je suis désolé, mais…

**Ianto** : Tais toi ! Tu l'as tuée !

**Jack** : Non Ianto, elle est repartie… « chez elle ».

Et Jack commença à expliquer les évènements de cette matinée sous les regards attentifs de John et Rose.

**Jack** : Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je te jure Ianto, que je l'aurais fait…

**John** : Ianto, elle devait repartir…

**Ianto** : Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne comprendrez jamais !

Rose s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

**Rose** : Je sais ce que tu ressens Ianto, je ne le sais que trop bien…

**Ianto** : Jack, Ramène la !

**Jack** : Je ne peux pas Ianto…

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ces évènements. Ianto n'était pas revenu au Hub. Jack lui avait remis la lettre, mais ne savait pas s'il l'avait lue. Ni Jack, ni John n'osait le déranger dans son deuil. Rose avait tenté une visite chez lui, mais elle était restée devant une porte close.

Ce ne fut que le troisième jour que Ianto réapparu dans les locaux de Torchwood. Il était accompagné de ses deux fils William et Eliot.

**Jack** : Ianto !

**William** : Oncle Jack !

**Jack** : Hé… salut les garçons !

**Ianto** : Je dois te parler !

Jack acquiesça silencieusement. Ils descendirent tous les quatre à l'étage -9. Ianto confia ses fils à Rose qui se trouvait au Hub et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Jack.

**Ianto** : J'ai une faveur à te demander.

**Jack** : Tout ce que tu veux.

**Ianto** : Je sais que tu ne peux faire revenir Maud…

**Jack** : et crois moi, je le regrette.

**Ianto** : Mais je sais aussi que tu peux me faire passer de l'autre coté.

**Jack** : De l'autre quoi ?

**Ianto** : Permets moi de la rejoindre dans son monde.

**Jack** : Mais et tes fils ?

**Ianto** : Nous en avons discutés longuement ensemble. Ils sont assez grands pour comprendre et me soutiennent dans cette décision. Tout ce que je dois savoir, c'est si tu acceptes de t'en occuper avec John et Rose. De veiller sur eux. J'ai fait tous les papiers nécessaires.

**Jack** : Tu sais bien qu'ils sont comme mes propres enfants… mais…

**Ianto** : Ma décision est prise ! Et tu sais que si tu ne le fais pas, je trouverai un moyen de le faire seul, un jour où tu seras absent.

**Jack** : Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

**Ianto** : Oui…

**Jack** : Dans ce cas…

Jack et Ianto sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la salle où étaient Rose, John et les garçons.

**Rose** : c'est vrai ce qu'ils viennent de nous dire ? Ianto…

**Ianto** : Oui.

**John** : Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir à deux fois ?

**Ianto** : J'en suis sûr.

Ianto se tourna vers ses fils et les embrassa une dernière fois en leur disant qu'il les aimait et qu'il les aimerait toujours.

**Eliot** : Prends soin de maman là bas et dis lui qu'on l'aime…

**William** : Donne-lui ça.

William laissa glisser un médaillon dans la main de son père. C'était un cœur renfermant la photo des jumeaux.

**Ianto** : Je lui donnerai. Promis.

Il les serra une dernière fois et s'éloigna en compagnie de Jack et John. Jack rechercha sur l'ordinateur l'endroit où la faille était la plus active.

**Jack** : Greenland Docks.

**John** : Je l'emmène… tiens toi prêt…

**Ianto** : Jack… Merci…

**Jack** : Ton café me manquera…

**Ianto** : William a hérité de mon savoir faire !

Greenland Docks n'était qu'à quelques minutes de Canary Warf, de l'autre coté de la Tamise. John gara le SUV et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit que Jack leur avait indiqué. John s'empara de son téléphone.

**John** : Jack, on y est.

**Ianto** : Merci John… merci pour tout et pour les garçons…

**John** : Ils seront comme des fils pour nous… ne te fais pas de soucis… ce sont des hommes forts et promis à un grand avenir…

**Ianto** : Adieu.

**John** : Adieu.

Ianto disparut dans un éclair blanc. John se retrouva seul au bord du quai. Il se retourna lentement et s'avança vers la voiture levant au passage les yeux vers la tour de Torchwood qu'il distinguait par delà le fleuve…

_Dans le Tardis_

Je n'arrivais pas à calmer les tremblements qui me secouaient maintenant depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Je ne voyais rien d'autre devant mes yeux que la dernière image que j'avais pu emporter de mon ancienne vie : Ianto plaqué contre le mur, hurlant à pleins poumons, retenu par Jack.

Le Docteur s'était approché de moi et m'avait entourée de ses bras protecteurs, mais cette fois-ci, sa présence qui était pourtant si réconfortante auparavant, n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Jack et Ianto étaient restés en retrait, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire.

**Ten** : Maud, dites moi ce qui se passe.

**Maud** : Je…je..p..peux.. p…pas… arrivais-je à dire entre deux sanglots…

**Ten** : Maud, si vous voulez que je vous aide, vous devez me raconter.

**Maud** : P…peux p..pa…pas… Pou..pou…pouvez pas com…compren…dre…

**Ten** : Laissez moi essayer au moins…

**Maud** : Trop… com…comp…compliqué…trop… long…

**Ten** : Me laisseriez vous ?

**Maud** : lire… pensées… oui…

Le Docteur s'accroupit alors devant moi et avança ses mains vers mon visage sur lequel coulaient sans cesse mes larmes. Il positionna ses doigts sur mes tempes et ferma les yeux. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire, je savais que si, je voulais, je pouvais fermer des « portes » pour l'empêcher d'y aller et voir des choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir… mais je n'avais pas la force de le faire, et je le laissais parcourir les 20 dernières années de ma vie. Il assista à mon étrange arrivée sur la terre parallèle, ma rencontre avec Torchwood et Rose (je crus d'ailleurs ressentir un tressaillement de sa part à ce moment précis), le début de ma nouvelle vie en tant qu'archiviste puis en tant que membre de l'équipe, et bien entendu, ma vie avec Ianto et mes deux fils jusqu'au moment fatidique de mon « retour »…

Il enleva doucement des mains de mon visage pour les poser sur mes épaules.

**Ten** : Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

**Jack** : Docteur, qu'y a-t-il ?

Je levais mes yeux rougis vers le Docteur, le suppliant intérieurement de mettre fin à ce calvaire.

**Ten** : Maud, vous le voulez vraiment ? Vous voulez oublier tout ça ? Tous ces moments de bonheur avec …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un éclair illumina l'intérieur du Tardis.

**Ten** : Mais qu'est-ce…

**Maud** : Ianto !

**Ianto** (celui de jack) : Quoi ?

**Jack** : Quoi ?

**Ten** : Quoi ?

Je me levais en trombe pour m'élancer vers lui…

**Maud** : oh, mon Dieu, Ianto…

**Ianto bis** : Maud ?

Je réalisais que je n'étais plus physiquement celle qu'il avait aimé. Une terrible question me traversa l'esprit… et s'il ne m'aimait pas telle que je suis réellement ?

**Maud** : Oui, c'est moi…

**Ianto bis**: ça change…

**Maud** : je comprendrais si… mais minute… les enfants ?

**Ianto bis**: Ils ont décidé de rester avec Jack et Gwen, et Rose et John ont promis d'en prendre soin... Tu comprends, ils ont leur vie là-bas…

**Maud** : Oui… j'aurais tellement aimé leur dire adieu…

**Ianto bis** : Ils ont parfaitement comprit…

**Ianto **(de Jack): : Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?

**Jack** : Docteur ?

**Ten** : hum… (il se racla la gorge) Ianto, Jack, je vous présente Mr et Mrs Jones.

Le Docteur commença à raconter mon histoire, sous les yeux incrédules de Jack et Ianto. Je comblais les trous des souvenirs que le Docteur n'avait pas souhaité approfondir lors de son infiltration.

**Jack** : Et bien ça alors… Deux Ianto dans notre monde ? Je ne vous dirais pas ce qui me traverse l'esprit en ce moment …

**Ianto** (de Jack): Oï !

**Maud** : Oh, non, Jack… celui-là il est à moi …

Et nous partîmes tous dans un éclat de rire généralisé… Mais le pourquoi de mon retour me revint brusquement en tête

**Maud** : Docteur… vous devriez vérifier pour cette forme, vous savez, celle que j'ai vu…

**Ten** : Oui…

Il se dirigea vers la console suivit de Jack. Ils fixaient l'écran de contrôle. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa décontenancés… Ils se rendirent compte que le bouclier temporel de la planète Aliotha, une planète entièrement dépeuplée par un alien, avait cédé à sa surface et qu'un champ magnétique avait piégé des dizaines de vaisseaux depuis ces dernières années. Ils virent également sur le radar la trace d'une entité « spirituelle » flottant à proximité de la planète, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en éloigner.

**Ten** : Si vous ne m'aviez pas demandé à partir immédiatement, Maud, nous aurions été aspirés également et qui sait si on aurait pu s'en sortir… Vous nous avez sauvé la vie…

**Jack** : Tu peux refermer le bouclier d'ici ?

**Ten** : Je vais essayer. Mais il faut que je m'assure que Gok y soit enfermé pour de bon !

Il composa une série d'équations que le clavier et se connecta au bouclier. Une nouvelle série de chiffres permit au Docteur de transformer celui-ci en une espèce d'aspirateur à esprit qui renvoya Gok, du moins sa forme spectrale, à l'intérieur du bouclier. Et enfin, il referma la brèche.

**Ten** : Voilà, c'est fait …

**Jack** ça tiendra ?

**Ten** : Je m'en assurerai régulièrement à partir d'aujourd'hui…

Le téléphone de Jack se mit à retentir. Il décrocha et s'entretint quelques secondes avec son interlocuteur.

**Jack** : désolé de ce contre temps… Docteur, il faut que tu nous ramènes d'urgences à Cardiff…

**Ten** : Un problème ?

**Jack** : Rien que l'on ne puisse résoudre … des Weevils… encore …

Le Tardis se matérialisa en plein centre de la Roal Dahl Place, au beau milieu de la faille. Le Docteur avait décidé d'en profiter pour faire « le plein ». Jack et Ianto nous saluèrent et ils partirent non sans que Jack ait lancé :

**Jack** : Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que je suis prévenu de ce que sera Ianto dans vingt ans !

**Ianto bis**: Mais c'est vrai… je vais passer pour ton père ici … tu as repris ton aspect de jeune femme, mais moi, je suis resté un quinqua…

**Maud** : J'ai toujours aimé les hommes plus âgés que moi…

**Maud** : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**Ten** : Je vous ai promis un voyage, mais vous voulez peut-être rentrer chez vous avec Ianto ?

**Maud** : Vous allez pas vous en tirer comme ça Docteur... vous m'avez promis un voyage… Ianto.. qu'en dis tu ?

**Ianto** : J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous et de vos aventures, que je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde…

**Ten** : Bon, dans ce cas… que diriez vous de laisser le Tardis choisir sa destination ?

**Maud** : Bonne idée… qui sait, ce sera peut-être Barcelonna !

Le Docteur enclencha alors le système aléatoire.

**Ten** : ça y est ! alors voyons où sommes nous ?

**Maud** : Alors ?

**Ten** : Hum… Je … heu…

**Maud** : Docteur ? Quelle planète, quel lieu, quelle époque ?

**Ten** : Pour la planète, c'est la Terre, l'époque : 2009… le lieu… un collège en France…

**Maud** : Quoi ?

**Ianto** : On ne souffrira pas du décalage horaire au moins…

**Ten** : et apparemment, il y a un soucis …

**Maud** : Bon, si le Tardis a jugé bon de nous faire atterrir ici… c'est qu'on doit avoir besoin de vous… (dis-je un peu déçue).

**Ten** : Voyons voir… hum… Un professeur est absent… Anglais… bon, pourquoi pas, après professeur de physique, je serai un English Teacher !

**Maud** : Et nous, on fait quoi ?

**Ten** : ça m'aiderai beaucoup si vous pouviez faire des recherches sur la ville, les antécédents de phénomènes inexpliqués… Je reviens dans quelques temps…

**Ianto** : Je vais me renseigner en ville…

**Maud** : Je m'occupe d'Internet, Ne tardez pas trop quand même ! Et ça vaut pour tous les deux …

Ça faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient partis. Le cours devait être terminé maintenant… j'avais fait les recherches qu'il m'avait demandé, mais rien d'intéressant n'en était ressortit. J'entendis le bruit de la clé dans la serrure. Il était de retour… mais lequel ? Je quittais donc la pièce qui servait de bureau, et m'avança vers la salle des commandes. Arrivée, je vis le Docteur entouré de 4 filles le dévorant des yeux…

Le Docteur se tourna vers moi et dit (1):

**Ten** : Au fait les filles, il me semble que j'ai oublié de vous présenter mon amie.

**Une des filles** : Vous avez une nouvelle compagne ?

**Ten** : Oui, laissez moi vous présenter ma _Lady of the Tardis_ !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en entendant le nom par lequel le Docteur venait de m'appeler…

**La même fille** : Maud ?

Je regardais cette jeune ado d'un air interrogateur. Qui était-elle ? Je ne la connaissais pas, mais elle connaissait mon prénom…

**Ten** : Maud, puis-je vous présenter Maëlle, et ses amies. Maëlle vient de BOT ! Décidemment, il y a quelque chose qui me lie avec les Botiens ! D'ailleurs tant que j'y suis, Maëlle, c'est quoi ton pseudonyme sur Beans On Toast !

**Maelle** : Utopia !  
**Maud** : Utopia ? C'est toi ?  
**Maelle** : Oui ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de discuter avec un membre de BOT !

Dialogues et situations repris de la fanfic d'Utopia : Une rencontre quelque peu surprenante que vous pouvez lire sur _Beans on Toast_


End file.
